Fear and Desire
by jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: Miesters are Alphas. Weapons are Betas. That's the way it's been for 500 years. However now there is a strange miester abroad who smells different and it's causing chaos. (Kid/Crona in an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU. Cross posted to Archive of Our Own.) THIS FIC IS NOW RATED M. IT IS MATURE. VERY VERY MATURE.
1. Chapter 1

Fear and Desire.

**A/N: I'm a terrible person who is bad at abstinence. This is written for one reason. Smut. I wanted Kid and Crona to get it on, and keep getting it on so I thought of the porniest idea I could. Viva la Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics! (Miesters are Alphas and Weapons are Betas. Humans don't have any kind of sex dynamic. Witches have a history of being Omegas but they have started dying out in recent generations with none recorded in the past 200-100 years.) **

**Characters are aged up to 16/17 ish, and Crona is a female who considers themselves to be female. She/her pronouns used. Lots of the dialogue from the beginning is stolen straight from the manga/anime. But then it takes a turn... **

Chapter 1

Maka finished her killing blow, slicing Sonson J cleanly in half. It was a clear night in Italy and the mission was almost finished, all to do now was let Soul eat the kishin egg.

"Hey Soul? Do souls taste good? You seem to enjoy eating them." She asked when they were safely on the tiled roof of one of the buildings. Soul finished chewing the rubbery looking thing and swallowed.

"Yeah. They're good, not so much the taste more the texture when they're going down the throat. I love 'em." Her partner sent her a grin. Maka looked out over the town musing aloud,

"I wonder how Black*Star and Tsubaki's soul collection is going?"

Soul shrugged. "I dunno. They're pretty crazy for that 10,000 years no soul thing. The remedial lessons are gonna be killer."

"Poor Tsubaki. I feel so bad for her." Maka said. Soul started walking towards the ladder they'd 'borrowed' to get up on the roof.

"Wait here, I'll bring the bike around, 'kay?"

Maka started to agree but stopped halfway. "Wait Soul." Something was on the edge of her perception, a large amount of soul activity all in one place. A light summer breeze picked up. She lifted her head and inhaled. There was the scent of humans smelling like the earth and air, deep and clean. Soul's scent, the smell of a steady and dependable Beta, of a weapon and partner.

But there was one other. Maka straighten her spine and focused deep within, breathing deep, imagining that with every breath she took, she could see the radius of how far she could sense grow farther and farther.

"There's a reaction coming from within a church around a hundred meters from here. There's a technician and a weapon, with around fifty human souls surrounding them." She explained to Soul. "The human souls feel like the ones that attacked us today, that gang. They're not nice, but they're not enough to make Lord Death's list."

"So? It's a saturday, and this is Italy." Soul smirked. "I bet they're all just in heat and enjoying some good company."

"Moron! Don't joke around like that! We're DWMA students and it's our job to check it out." Maka snapped angrily and whirled around.

Soul stepped out of her way and rolled his eyes. "Alright fine. Lets go see." The Alpha tech stalked past him to the ladder. "But if it's just Black*Star saying 'Welcome to my big show' I'll cry."

~x~x~

The bike rumbled to stop outside the Church of Maria Novella.

"Man, I love all this gothic architecture!" Soul exclaimed, looking impressed by the building. Maka focused on sensing the souls inside and sniffed the air. She only heard him in the back of her head. With a startled gasp she jumped off the bike.

"No! That's impossible!" Maka ran towards the ornate wooden doors. "They've vanished."

"Huh? What, the bells? Yeah they have." Soul looked up at the tower.

"No. The human souls. Now it's just the weapon and the technician." Maka inhaled deeply again. Only the faint smell of human remained, blown about by the wind. She could smell another Beta. The other one though, she hadn't ever smelled that one in her life. It was delicate and ripe like fruit nearly gone bad. The smell of good earth after rain or the perfume Blair sometimes used before going to Chupra Cabras. It made her skin tighten and itch, the feeling that it was suddenly too tight around her. Her heart rate seemed to jump as well, like fight or flight instinct had pumped up her adrenaline.

'I feel like I shouldn't open this door.' Maka thought.

"But I have to know. It's my duty as a DWMA student and a tech." She said as she pushed the door open. It creaked but opened smoothly, the hinges well maintained even after three hundred years of service.

Inside the church seemed to be almost empty. There was only one occupant. A tall eerie figure stood towards the front past the pews, back turned to the door.

"Hello?" Maka tried cautiously. Why was there only one?! The smell was definitely coming from the figure. They turned.

"Those doors only open one way, right?" Pale blue eyes flickered around the cavernous room only landing on Maka for a moment. The voice was high and shaky.

"What the hell? There's only one here. Where's her partner?" Soul asked.

Maka could hardly keep the shock from her voice. "That's true. But there's two souls. So the weapon is inside her." Soul inhaled sharply, and his red eyes narrowed.

"What's that smell? Smells like fresh tomatoes." Maka didn't answer, instead focused on the girl who seemed to be talking to herself or to someone they couldn't see.

"Be careful! The weapon is coming out." Maka warned as Soul transformed and landed in her hands. The girl started to twitch faster, spasming violently and holding her head. First whimpers then screams of pain tore the silence. There was the sound of flesh and fabric ripping, and a massive black fountain seemed to gush out of her spine. The smell of Beta increased as it solidified.

In black and white it loomed over the girl. It looked like it was made of muscles and wore spiked white gloves. Something like a sick parody of a face was split by a large white scar and it's eyes had x shaped pupils.

It was like no weapon Maka had ever seen. She watched in petrified shock as it started beating it's host body. The girl squirmed in protest.

"No! Stop! That hurts Ragnarok! Stop it, you bastard!" She screamed shrilly.

"Oooh! Crona you're so scary when you get angry!" The mass growled, mocking its hosts frail attempts to shake it off.

"Stop! You know the hunting of human souls is forbidden! Are you students from Shibusen?" Maka interrupted, tightening her grip on Soul.

"Huh? Shibusen? What's that? She said it was okay. If she said it was okay I don't know why I shouldn't." The girl didn't look at Maka as the weapon jerked her head around in his hands.

The girl made monetarily eye contact and blushed. Was it the light or did it look grey? "I'm not very good at talking to girls…"

"It doesn't matter. Her soul looks delicious. Let's eat it!" The weapon said. The girl nodded and it melted back into black liquid.

"Get ready Maka! She's striking from below!" Soul warned.

With that, the fight was on.

~x~x~

Maka stared in horror as Soul fell to the ground, blood rapidly pouring out of his torso. She dimly registered the girl speaking, but couldn't tear her eyes away from her partner. Her stupid, brave weapon who had just stepped in front of a sword for her. She sank down next to him.

"Soul, oh my god. Soul." Maka whispered.

"Yes, I understand." The girl muttered. She raised the black blade preparing to bring it down on them.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Maka crouched down low over Soul.

Black blood sprayed over the floor.

The girl let out a muted sound of surprise.

"Huh. Where did that come from?"

With a crashing impact the door splinted open and a leg kicked the girl halfway across the church.

"Doctor Stein!"

The scientist appeared through the door carrying a massive black scythe. If Stein was here then that would mean the scythe was -

Her papa. Spirit transformed into a human standing defensively in front of his miester and daughter as they tended to Soul.

He eyed the demon sword. It was weaker looking than he thought it would be and it smelled odd.

" Stein. What's up with this thing?" Spirit asked. Stein looked over at the sword who was still attempting to regain their footing. He inhaled deeply but stopped part way, his glasses flashing in the dim light.

"Doctor Stein?" Maka asked. "What is that? Or who is it?" The girl was having an argument with her weapon, who was sticking his head out from her chest.

"That's the reason the Shibusen was created. A kishin." Stein announced gravely, his voice oddly hoarse. Maka saw him inhale on his cigarette and lick his lips. The doctor looked at Spirit.

"Lord Death will want to know." Absently he nodded, still preoccupied.

"What the hell is that smell?" The red head blurted out, right before he realised that the girl was getting ready to attack again. Stein shook his head and Spirit shelved the question for later, getting ready for the fight.

~x~x~

After the witch left with the bizarre girl and weapon they rushed back to DWMA. Soul needed immediate attention and Stein had something new to tell Lord Death.

The doctor walked through the halls to Lord Death's room, distracted. The operation on Soul had gone as well as could be expected. It was good that all weapons had Beta hormones or the boy would have been in even more danger. It was bad enough that some of the black blood had gotten into him.

"~Hi Hi Hi! How goes it Stein?~" The cheerful reaper cocked his head at Stein.

"Soul should make a full recovery. Physically at least it won't be a problem. We will have to wait to see how the black blood affects him."

"That's good. I'd hate to see a promising young weapon taken out of commission so soon." The blank skull mask seemed to stare right into Stein's soul.

"Was there something else you needed to tell me Stein?" The doctor lit up a cigarette.

"The Miester who was wielding the demon sword Ragnarok. There's something," Stein took a long pause to inhale the smoke and blow it out again, "odd about her."

"Do you know what it is?" Lord Death's voice was as silly and inappropriate as ever, but there was a undercurrent of menace if Stein didn't get to his point.

"She's an Omega."

Lord Death didn't gasp but Stein could hear the surprise in his voice when he asked his next question.

"Are you sure?"

"I was able to smell her myself. They were hunting right after her heat, I'm demon sword Ragnarok's Beta pheromones blocked it somewhat but you never forget the smell of an Omega." Stein unconsciously licked at his lips again. "Even Spirit noticed."

The reaper said nothing for a long time. Stein finished his cigarette and stubbed it out on the back of his hand, dropping the butt in his pocket.

"Well this is certainly an interesting development!~ Thank you for telling me Stein!~ Have a good day now!" The reaper suddenly sang out cheerfully. Stein nodded and headed back into the school proper.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Liz and Patti are balanced in his hands, and it's on now. Kid is completely prepared to end this foolish and annoying captain who has been harvesting souls.

"Prepare yourself!" He snarls up at the captain.

There's no chance to prepare or move. A sword shoots down from the sky and neatly decapitates the Flying Dutchman. Surprise shakes through his weapons souls and he quickly tracks the sword back to where it came from.

A figure robbed entirely in black, emerged from the thick mist.

"Thats-!" Kid gasps and on the outside of his senses and soul perception, he can feel _something_. The figure quickly finishes the captain and plucks the sword from where it embedded itself in the ship like a rogue daisy. They touched the hilt of the sword and muttered something, before pulling it over their head. Suddenly all the lost souls from the ship steamed up from below the deck. Kid's attention is fixed on the figure.

"That's the demon sword."

"What's she doing with the souls?" Liz asked nervously.

"They're being sucked in!" Patti exclaimed, then made a noise like a vacuum.

She was right, all of the souls were being eaten by the black sword, hundreds of them all at the same time.

"Bye bye scaredy-cat lady. I have to go." The ghostly apparition of one of the souls whispered before being consumed like the others.

"Bastard." Liz growled at the sword. "Let's waste 'em Kid." The sword was finally finished, bulging obscenely with all the souls it had eaten. It's soul expanded at an incredible rate, before vanishing back into miester.

The miester stood with their head down for a moment, before jerking it, and up whimpering. The sound grew louder and louder, becoming an unearthly sound of distress.

Bursting from their back was a terrible shape, black and grotesque and smelling strongly of Beta. It was shiny and slick like oil and joined the miester in screaming. Kid could feel Liz's confusion and fear and Patti's disgust.

"That thing is gross." The bubbly blonde said. "Let's kill it Kid."

The black thing grew a face, with blank white eyes and two enormous wings sprouted from it's muscled back. It was terrible to behold. The only nice thing was that it was perfectly symmetrical. It let out a high pitch scream, unfurling it's wings, stirring up the stale air with the movement. The miester was dragged around underneath it. Kid smelled the ripe scent of a Beta. There was something underlying it though. Slightly sweet and spicy. Like crushed roses or rotted citrus. The sea breeze must be bringing something over the boat. Kid went on the defensive, both guns up and legs braced for combat.

The miester finally lifted their head, light gray eyes matching the fog around them.

"Hey. Did you know, my blood it black?" They called out, the voice high and shaky. The weapon put it's head down close to their miester, red tongue lolling out.

"I need to learn to deal with people better. But to do that I need power. She says I need more power. I need power, cause otherwise I'll be locked inside." The gray eyes shifted back and forth nervously, looking anywhere besides Kid. When they finally made eye contact, the miester asked, "Do you know where the real hell is hiding?" One thin finger rapped sharply on their head. "In your head."

Kid narrowed his eyes, anger mounting. Who was this pitiable fool?

"If you get in my way, I'll have to kill you." The miester concluded simply.

"Will you?" Kid sneered, any commiseration for them evaporating. "Just try it." With that it was on. Kid appeared on the deck next to them in a flash, going for a hard kick to the feet and knocking them backwards. With Liz pointed upwards and jabbed into the miesters back, Kid shot, blowing the miester high.

"Supreme domination through the attainment of ultimate power? That's your genius plan from escaping from all your fear?" Kid air juggled the miester, snarling. There's something off, in the periphery of his mind, something he thinks he should pay attention to but he's focused on destroying this piece of trash. "You disgust me." Kid inhaled. (And that damn scent is back, where is it coming from? It's not either of the girls.) The miester is crying out with every impact.

"If what you want is to be free from fear," Kid jumped, flipping over and landing on the miester's shoulders in midair. (But then, everything goes blank.)

At this distance, he can smell everything. A reaper's senses are naturally heightened and Kid is literally wrapped around the girl. Yes, he can smell her now, the scent of Beta has receded somewhat and all that's left is, _that_. Kid forgets to shoot. His face ends up eight centimeters from hers, inhaling deeply. _The smell_, that sweet scent is coming from her. It's unlike anything he's ever smelled in his life. It opens his chest, hollowing it out and suddenly Kid feels ravenous. He's absolutely starving and this strange unearthly girl smells better than any food in memory. Kid wants to put his tongue to her smooth pale skin, wants to bite her slender neck and see what makes her smell so goddamn good. After all, if she smelled like a perfect eight course dinner, then how would she taste? Kid is practically salivated at the thought, mouth slightly open and breathing deep. _How could anyone smell the way symmetry felt?_

At this range, they can't help but stare at each other's eyes. She's trembling in fear, Kid can feel her beneath him. They're falling to the deck of the ship, but Kid can't move, can't even think when pressed so close to her. It takes a verbal slap from Liz to get him to focus again.

"Kid!"

Jerking back, Kid leverages himself to slam both feet into her chest, sending her crashing through the wooden deck. He's panting and shaking, feeling more like he's lost rather than won the fight.

"Kid! What the hell was that you moron?" Liz snaps at him. Before he can answer the deck splinters into parts beneath his feet.

"What? We didn't stop it?" Patti asks. The girl flies up out of the ruined ship.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. No one can understand me, especially not the perfect little reaper boy." Kid's heart feels tight in his chest.

Perfect?

Him?

The ladies are talking to each other, but Kid can't hear it over the throb of blood in his ears. It feels like he's coming down back to earth after a long flight on Beelzebub. The world has tilted and his legs are shaky. Kid's saved from answering by the Nidhogg captain.

"Ready!"

"Uh-oh." The girl mutters, ragged wings taking her farther up.

"Aim."

"Kid, I think you should hold on." Patti advises.

"Fire!" The cannons go off right at Kid and the girl. As the smoke clears Kid steps out.

"What? How are you still alive?!" The captain shrieks in anger.

"Damn you are annoying." Kid mutters, then looks up. "What?"

The girl in encased entirely in her red soul length, which is expanding rapidly. She's swaying back and forth like she drunk and Kid decides it might be wise to hold his breath, because he's more attune to the scent now.

"I hate everyone." She moans despondently. "But that's alright. I can use Ragnarok to blow them all away. I bet the dead are easier to get along with." With that, she spins and lashes out, screaming along with her sword. "SCREECH ALPHA!" The wavelength cuts right through the wooden ship. In moments the ship is coming apart around them. Kid hangs onto the mast.

"That sword is strong." Why does his voice sound so wrecked? He's a reaper, the son of Death himself. What kind of effect could this sword be having on him?

"Kid! The demon sword!" Liz draws his attention back to the girl, who is quickly flying away.

"It's over, little reaper boy." She calls back.

Even as Kid pusues her over the waves, his heart clenches. Because it's not.

This is just the beginning.

x~x~x

"~Well well! Heya kiddo!~" His father is cheerful when they meet again, after Kid has arrived back in Death City.

"Father. I have something to ask you." Kid keeps his eyes trained on the ground, he's hand the whole trip back to try and organize his thoughts. Why is this suddenly so difficult?

"I may be reaper, but I am still young and I understand that. However there is much I need to know. Someone recently told me about 'the kishin who is right next to us'. What does that mean father?"

"People and gods alike posses weaknesses. In order to bury those weakness they seek strength and power. Fear and desire are two sides of the same coin."

Kid's breath catches in his throat. He swears he can still smell a lingering trace of the girl. 'Fear and desire.'

Regardless Kid lifts his head to stare at his father's blank mask, "No father. That's not what I'm asking. I want you to explain what the phase, 'the kishin who is right next to us' means."

~x~x~

Kid's been acting strange since he's gotten back from the Nidhogg. Liz had told them about the run-in with the demon sword. For some reason it seems to have gotten to Kid. He's been quieter than usual, and distracted by things that aren't symmetry related.

Standing in the basement of Shibusen, Maka thinks she finally has a reason for the other miester to be so out of sorts. Her head is spinning with all of this information. A kishin under the school, Medusa is a witch, Lord Death chaining himself to the school to protect the city. All of these chase after the other in a loop around her brain. The school shakes again as the witches outside continue their attack.

"There's one more thing you must know before we start." Stein inhales on his ever present cigarette. "The witch Medusa is working with the Demon Sword. We don't know why exactly yet, but I intend to find out." Stein's glasses flash ominously in the candlelight. "The Demon Sword is here tonight." Maka sees Kid shudder slightly, before bracing himself. "You need to take extra care with them because the Miester is," Stein hesitates, "an Omega."

"What?" Maka can only gasp. Beside Stein, Kid nods grimly.

"It's true. I smelled her on the Nidhogg." Something goes off in the back of Maka's mind.

"So that's what I was sensing, back in Italy." She turned to Soul. "Remember, you said it smelled like fresh tomatoes when we entered the church."

"How can that be? There hasn't been an Omega Miester in over five-hundred years." Tsubaki points out. Beside her Black*Star snorts.

"So what? Alpha, Beta, Omega whatever! Regardless I kick their ass and show her what a real Alpha is made of." He grins.

"You may want to be careful with that promise Black*Star. When I scented her in Italy, it was clear she was coming off her heat. It might be part of their strategy to hunt right after or during the end of her heat, so any Alphas they encounter are distracted." Stein warns. "We need to get moving. They've already had a jump on us." With that the doctor turned on his heel and begins leading them deeper into the depths of Shibusen.

x~x~x

Getting past Medusa had been simple.

Now comes the difficult part. Kid raced past on top speed, holding his breath, but he could still smell the underlying Omega pheromones, laying heavy on the air. It felt like his brain was clogged with it, muffling all his other senses. Getting past the pink and black blur he slows and breathes the stale air in deep. It's bad, but better than being distracted by his own hormones. Kid's heart gives a funny thump as he flies on, thinking of the conversation he had with his father that had confirmed all his suspicions in that direction. It's also the _other_ talk they had afterward that is causing him additional stress.

_~x~x~_

_Kid stumbles backwards in shock at what his father is telling him. A kishin? Buried under the school? He does not understand. How could his father do this? Something so irresponsible? Chain his very soul to city. Kid's head is spinning. _

"_Kid. It was necessary to ensure that Azura never escapes. You may not understand today, or tomorrow, but someday you will." His father has dropped the silly voice he usually uses and the baritone of the older Alpha reaper reverberates through Kid's bones. Kid is too shocked to argue, still staring at his father, eyes wide. _

"_Kid, who told you this?" His father demands. _

"_Th-The captain of the Niddhog. That's why he was collecting souls, for the kishin."_

"_Did you collect them?"_

"_No. The Demon Sword Maka encounter in Italy appeared and took them all." Kid's trying to get himself under control. His hands are shaking at his sides, and he clenches them tightly. _

"_The Demon Sword was there?" Death's voice has taken on a different tone, surprise. _

"_Yes. She destroyed the Nidhog. She was -" Kid stops himself, the memory of the girl's smell is seeping into his brain and clouding his thoughts. Kid tilts his head down is shame. Why is he so fascinated by this miester?! It's infuriating! His father tilts his head to the side. Watching. _

_After a moment Lord Death sighs, over exaggerated shoulders bobbing._

"_Well I suppose there's nothing for it." His silly voice is back. "Since I'm spilling secrets I may as well tell you. The Demon Sword is an Omega."_

_Kid's head is jerked up. "What?" His voice is one part horrified, and one part elated. An Omega! The first in five-hundred years! And it's a half-mad mutated demon sword. _

"_Yes. Doctor Stein confirmed it. Were you able to smell her?" _

"_Yes." Kid's mouth goes dry at the memory. No wonder she smelled so delectable. For an ordinary Alpha, an unbonded Omega is an enticing, alluring scent, meant to attract even the strongest of the miesters. Even after five hundred years, any Alpha in the school would still be hardwired to respond to Omega pheromones. Some like Stein, or other Three Star miesters would be able to ignore it or push it aside. However for a young unbonded Alpha Reaper it can become a near obsession. The desire to possess them, to pass on the gifts he has been given, to mate... Kid's hands are clenched tightly to his sides._

_His father's knowing stare is all the consuming, bringing a blush of shame to Kid's face._

"_You know our rules son. I won't make exceptions." Lord Death's tone is harsh. _

_Kid knows that he won't rest peacefully again until the Demon Sword is found._

x~x~x

"What do you plan to do with the girl after you've released the kishin? Your plan will have failed to her into one will have failed Medusa." Stein smirks. Across from him Medusa laughs.

"Failed? Oh no Stein. You see my plans for Crona are just beginning." Medusa's smile is charming. "I'm sure you must have worked it out by now Stein. Or are you more foolish than I feared?"

"I don't see how you would have any more use for her. You're black blood research will have been completed." Stein's voice is becoming colder.

"Oh please. What am I going to do with Crona? Well I suppose I'll give you a little hint: It would be hard to create evolution with only one member of the species, now wouldn't it? Crona's failed me in every other aspect, but even she can't screw up _that_." Medusa laughs again. Her joke, her private joke on everyone.

"Do mean you intend to bond her to the Kishin?" Stein feels like he's been plunged into cold water, the shock suffusing it's way through his entire body.

"Bonding? No. That won't be necessary." Medusa rolls her eyes. "Really it'll be the easiest thing I've asked Crona to do. All she has to do is lie there. Why do think I made her an Omega in the first place?" Medusa chuckles.

"Stop laughing." Spirit snarls.

"What has the two of you so worked up? Do I really have to tell you what you already know?" Medusa sighs. "Why are you so curious anyway? Do you want it Stein?"

Stein draws back as though he's been slapped. He's been accused of any kind of depravity you would care to list. Murder, sadism, masochism, abusive, or cold. Stein would agree with any of them. He is a man who cannot feel love, after all.

But to have someone, a witch, tell him to his face that he's welcome to her experimental Omega child… It's disgusting.

"You fucking wi- " Spirit is out of weapon form, headless of the danger and charging up to Medusa.

"You bitch." The scythe snarls, grabbing Medusa's collar and bringing them nose to nose.

"Yes, what is it?" Medusa sounds bored.

"You- You goddamn- Why you-." Spirit is choking on his words.

"Is that all? If you're going to talk, know what you're going to say." Medusa's snakes easily bats the death scythe away, throwing him back to Stein.

"Watch it. You shouldn't be so reckless." The miester orders. His scared face twists in contention when he realises Spirit is whimpering. "You also shouldn't cry like a baby. You're a grown man."

"You don't understand because you're not a parent. What she's doing, it's unforgivable." Spirit snaps back, eyes teary.

"If a child's own parent treats them so callously, who else will they be able to turn to?" Stein says succinctly.

"Yes exactly!" Spirit gets to his feet. "Regardless, we are definitely going to defeat her."

"That's pretty much been the plan all along."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.1

((A/N: IT HAS STARTED GETTING NSFW! IF YOU READ THIS IN PUBLIC AND BLUSH (well first tell me cause that's adorable) DON'T BLAME ME. ALSO SORRY MAKA.))

**A/N PART 2! I got some messages that expressed confusion about what the terms 'Alpha, Beta, Omega' meant and if this involved werewolves at all. I'm trying to keep this short so short answer is 'No. No werewolves.' Hopefully this chapter and the next will help explain the way I've set up this universe. I will also link in my profile a primer on what some of the terms I'm using mean. Sorry for any confusion. Feel free to ask me anything please!**

It's been about a month since the Kishin was released and Crona had joined them at Shibusen. Maka is pleased so far, Crona's adjustment is slow, but she's coming around. Maka has found an unlikely ally in Kid, who seems determined to help Crona. Maka is hoping that it's not just because Crona is an Omega. Stein has been giving her soaps and shampoos that mask the scent. So far no one has noticed her scent and with any luck it will stay that way.

However the moment Maka's feet landed on the last step of the staircase that leads down to Crona's room, she knows something is wrong.

Her skin tingles and her eyes dilate. Maka subconsciously inhales deeply and nearly chokes.

Oh. So that's what an Omega heat smells like.

Quickly she draws her sweater over her nose, trying to block the pheromones that permeate the air. Her heart is racing even as she steadily makes her way to Crona's room. Maka wishes she'd made Soul come with her. A Beta is suppose to help an Alpha keep control in close quarters with Omegas when they are in the hormonal state of heat. Her head is swimming and she can feel the tendrils of intense arousal wrapping around her Alpha brain.

It only gets worse the closer Maka gets to Crona's door.

"Crona?" She calls through the metal door. Her voice is hoarse. Maka puts an ear to the door and almost immediately jerks back. Faintly she can hear the moans. Almost like madness the desire to burst in and claim the delicate Omega is overwhelming. _Crona needs a strong Alpha. Who better than Maka? Crona trusts her. She could walk in and mount the poor suffering Omega. Crona would probably thank her. _

Maka slaps herself. No. What Crona needs is suppressors from the infirmary. Taking a deep breath Maka calls "Crona. I'm coming in okay?" There's no answer but Crona's not allowed to lock her door so Maka braces herself and opens it.

Crona is sitting on her bed for once and not on her floor. The blanket is wrapped tightly around her, pillow clutched to her chest. Every few moments, a harsh shiver wracks her body and a soft whimper escapes. The smell is overwhelming and Maka nearly gags from the sweet earthy aroma. The entire room is saturated in it. Maka feels that she almost see the clinging smell hanging in the air.

"Maka." Crona whispers, large blue/gray eyes peering out from where she's wrapped herself in the blanket. "I-I'm sorry. I forgot about class." She shifts her weight slightly and another quiet moan escapes. Maka chokes again as a fresh wave of scent washes over her. This is bad.

"Crona." Maka's voice breaks embarrassingly. "Do you have your suppressants?" Crona tilts her head in confusion. Maka nearly groans, and shifts her thighs closer together. There's nothing arousing about the situation. But Omega pheromones are designed to trigger primal responses, the same way adrenaline would. Regardless this doesn't stop Maka from being annoyed by her body's reactions.

"Okay. Okay that's fine. We can handle this." Panicking would only frighten Crona and aggravate the situation. Thinking quickly, Maka grabs a spare blanket from the small chest shoved into a corner.

"Crona, can you stand up for me please? We need to get up to Doctor Stein so he can give you the suppressors." Crona stares at Maka for a moment, bewilderment written clearly over her pallid features. But slowly the girl unfolds herself from her protective crouch and gets off the bed, blanket still wrapped tightly around her.

"Here, use this one instead. It's clean." Even from an arms length away Maka can see the sweat thats drenches the blanket. If they go up into the main halls of Shibusen with that every miester in the city will smell it.

"A-alright Maka." Crona whispers obediently and Maka really wishes she wouldn't. The blanket is dropped on the bed in a heap. If it was anyone else Maka would be getting ready to lecture them.

Maka tries to keep her distance as Crona drapes the clean blanket around her frail shoulders. The smell of pheromones is dimmed slightly. Maka frowns, they'll still attract attention going up to the school. She would leave Crona here, but the idea of any other Alpha scenting her and coming to investigate makes Maka feel ill.

"Wrap this around yourself too. It'll help cover the scent with Alpha pheromones." Maka strips off her black coat and gives it Crona, who gives it a nervous look. "Come one, We need to get to Stein before class starts."

Maka is careful to breathe shallowly and only through her mouth as they climb the many steps to the main part of shibusen. She can hear the quiet pants that Crona gives behind her, and feels guilty about the way her heart increases and the places her thoughts go.

'_Stop it. Crona is your friend and she depends on you. You have control over your own body Maka Albarn._' She thinks to herself.

Getting to the hallways is a relief and a horror. On the one hand at least it doesn't reek of Omega anymore. On the other, the hallways are still crowded with loitering students, getting ready for class and chattering to friends. And every single miester here is an Alpha.

They need to find Stein. Immediately.

"Look who it is. You nearly missed the bell Maka, that's not cool you know." Soul pushes his way through the crowd outside the crescent moon classroom, smirk just barely hiding his pointed canines. Then he frowns and sniffs the the air. He sees Crona wrapped in a blanket and jacket, partly hiding behind Maka.

"Whoa, you reek Crona." He blurts out, eyeing the tall girl in trepidation.

"Shut up Soul. Do you have any of the god awful body spray you use?" Maka demands. "Also I need your jacket."

"Um. Okay. But why-" His black and yellow jacket is ripped out his hands and quickly wrapped around Crona, who is beginning to resemble a mummy.

"Give me the spray." Maka snaps and Soul sighs but hands it over. By now he knows he won't get any answers until Maka gets what she wants. First Maka sprays it all over herself, coughing at the noxious synthetic smell. Her eyes water but it does the trick. It helps mask the Omega pheromones. The Maka douses Crona in it, ignoring the muted sound of surprise she makes. Hopefully this will keep them undetected for a little while.

"Okay what the hell is going on Maka?" Soul finally snaps, arms crossed. Maka pulls him close and whispers, "Crona is in heat."

"What!" Souls yelps and then winces when Maka grinds her heel into his foot.  
"SHHHHH! We need to find Stein right now." Maka casts a nervous look around the hallway. Most people haven't seemed to notice but Ox is sniffing the air, eyebrows furrowed. Kim is breathing deep through her mouth, eyes half lidded.

"Okay but where is -"

WHAM!

There's Black*Star.

Maka and Soul nearly ended up on the ground as the blue haired assassins announced his arrival.

"Did you miss my presence mortals? Well don't worry, I'm here now." He said in lieu of greeting them.

"Good morning Maka. Good morning Soul." Tsubaki said politely, following her miester.

"You damn idiot, what the hell was that for?" Soul snapped at Black*Star. But the assassin wasn't paying any attention, instead smelling the air.

"Do you guys smell that? It smells," He sniffed, opening his mouth for better detection, "like fresh flowers?" Black*Star turned to Tsubaki. "Did you change your perfume?"

Tsubaki blinked, a light pink blush on her cheeks. "You notice my perfume?" Before Black*Star could answer Maka grabbed his hair and dragged them face to face, teeth gritted.

"Shut. Up. You. Moron." She hissed. "We need to find Stein. Crona's in heat." Soul winced as Maka punctated the statement by shaking Black*Star. The bell rang overhead and people started trickling into classrooms.

"Crona's in heat?" Black*Star repeated loudly. Maka's eyes went wide, and Soul winced again. Tsubaki gasped and looked at Crona who had crouched down low against a wall, balled up. She seemed to muttering something to herself, and was shaking horribly.

The silence was overbearing as every student turned to look at them. People were whispering quietly and a few craned their heads to get a look at their little group.

"Thanks Black*Star." Maka snarls and quickly moved to stand over Crona. Where the hell was Stein? Trust that scalpel happy sadist to be late when it matters.

~x~x~

"Stand aside!"

Patti and Liz shoved their way through the crowd, Kid following close behind. He took one look at the group, Maka, who had Black*Star in a chokehold, Soul trying to intervene, Tsubaki who was standing next to Crona, and took a deep breath to speak.

And promptly forgot what he was going to say. The multiple layers of clothing and the cologne that had been liberally applied to Crona did nothing for Kid, who was able to scent her through everything else. It was like one of his symmetry fits, only much much worse. His entire being strained towards the Omega. His entire mind was consumed with it. 'Omega. Omega. OmegaOmegaOmegaOMEGAOMEGAOMEGAOMEGA.' Suddenly nothing else mattered. Not the slightly crooked tie around Maka's throat or the fact that the one of the door knobs wasn't either horizontal or vertical but at an odd angle because it had jammed. Kid was blissfully unaware of anything unsymmetrical due to his biological imperative to find the Omega and mate. Kid took another deep breath in and nearly groaned at how good it smelled. It was summertime jasmine and roses, with deep undertones of the woods after it rained. Sweet and spicy, muted by the scent of cleanliness. Kid wanted to find that smell and curl up in it forever, breath it in until the rest of the world disappeared.

While Kid was dazed by the smell, Ox interrupted the silence.

"Crona's an Omega?" his nasally voice seemed to cut through the tension that permeated the air. Maka let go of Black*Star, moving to stand closer to Crona. Soul quickly covered her right side, as Tsubaki moved to her left. Kid snapped back to himself, blushing and grabbing his handkerchief to hold to his mouth. It didn't do anything, but it made him feel a little more in control.

"None of your business, Ox." Maka snapped. Ox's glasses flashed in the light.

"If there's an Omega in the school I think it's everyone's business, Albarn." Ox lifted his chin. Harvar stood at his side, quietly assessing the situation. Maka sneered, grabbing Soul's hand.

"Take one step Ox and swear I'll end it here." She snapped.

"Will you? You know the rules as well as I do. Any fights have to supervised by a teacher." Ox smirked, and looked at Crona. "You also know that any fights for an Omega are final right? I'm more than happy to take you up on the challenge if an unclaimed Omega is at stake."

Something in Kid was burning. A fire lit up from the base of his spine, sparking up to his brain. How dare this fucking mortal! How dare he think he even have a chance to win in a fight for the only Omega in five hundred years. Soul transformed into a scythe and Tsubaki was in Black*Star's hands.

"Liz, Patti." Kid barked.

"Woah, hey Kid. Let's just calm down and think -" Liz tried, nervously looking at the stand off. Kid threw her a cold look, and with a sigh Liz transformed, Patti right behind her.

The crowded hallway was silent as a grave. Maka, Black*Star and Kid stared at Ox, who had lost none of his bravado and held Harvar at the ready. The fire in Kid had spread to every part, his soul burning with the urge to put this shallow little fool in his place.

"I won't let you touch Crona." Maka said, green eyes shining with sincerity and fury.

"If I win, I don't think you'll have any say in the matter." Ox returned.

Before either side could move a voice called from from the back, "Break it up. Right now." Stein had finally shown up.

The doctor was sitting backwards on his rolly chair, his head resting on his folded arms. Crescent Moon class parted for him.

"Any fights need to be supervised by a teacher, you know that. Albarn, Ford. Want to explain what you think you're doing?" Stein lit up a cigarette.

"Professor, did you know that Crona is an Omega?" Ox asked before Maka could explain. Kid sneered, never taking his eyes off his perceived rival.

It was quiet in the hall for a moment.

"Yes. I know." Stein replied simply. A wave of whispers and mutters washed over. Maka huffed impatiently.

"Of course he knows Ox. But it doesn't matter because you aren't taking one more step towards Crona!" Maka moved forward, and despite his brave face, Ox flinched back slightly. Maka smiled in triumph.

"Doctor Stein, we need to get to the infirmary immediately, Crona's in heat." She told him, never taking her eyes off Ox. Stein inhaled so sharply, the cigarette burned halfway down. He took it out and breathed in through his nose. He quickly stuck it back in and got off his chair, back cracking.

"Everyone except Crona into the classroom right now. Open your books to page three hundred and ninety eight. By the time I get back, I want two full pages on the effects of Omega pheromones on the aggression of Alpha miesters and Beta weapons." Stein barked out. There was hesitation, people didn't move and Ox opened his mouth to protest.

"Right now!" Stein snapped, soul wavelength crackling threateningly around his hand. The hallways emptied faster than they had since the semester started. Kim looked longingly at Crona one more time before she was pulled along by Jackie. Ox gathered up his dignity and tried to look like he wasn't in too much of a hurry to get out of Stein's way.

Maka, Black*Star and Kid didn't move. Soul looked like he wanted to try and make Maka but realised the futility of the task and slouched deeper. Tsubaki stood ramrod straight next to Black*Star, her large eyes filled with concern. Crona was still balled up behind them, muttering to herself. Kid tried not to be too distracted by her, but it was a struggle. He found himself actively trying to focus on how uneven Stein's scars were.

"I'm not leaving Crona." Maka said protectively. "How do we know you won't just try to dissect her if we leave her to you?"

Stein stiffened. "I've had far more experiences with these temptations then you have. I'm also the only one who can administer suppressors on campus. I would get in trouble with Lord Death if I took apart the only living Omega we know of." Stein rattled off emotionlessly.

"Crona's not a temptation! Also you've said yourself that I'm able to stabilize her wavelength." Maka argued. Stein stared at her for a moment, muttered something that sounded like "Just like Kami." Then, he sighed and shoved his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. The three of you can be in charge of getting her there. It'll take me a few minutes to put the inoculation together anyway."

Stein firmly pushed Maka aside and stood over Crona.

"Crona. Get up." Stein ordered. Crona whimpered but moved to her feet. She was sweating under the four different layers she was wearing, pink hair sticking to her face. Kid swallowed and looked away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Crona was hugging herself tightly, looking from one person to the next, she moved towards Maka for comfort. Maka moved backwards, knowing if she grabbed Crona it might be all over for her. Crona let out a sound like a kicked animal.

"Crona, I need you to follow me to the infirmary as quickly as you can. If we spend anymore time out here every Alpha in the school will be coming down on us, whether we want them to or not." Stein spun on his heel and started striding back. He paused in front of the closed door to Crescent Moon.

"Hmmmm."

Stein slammed his open palm on the door, the slap echoing. On the other side there was yelp followed by the sound of someone falling over.

"Get to work, Kilik."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

(A/N: Exposition! But we're getting close guys.)

It took them far longer than Kid would have thought possible to get Crona to the infirmary. Tsubaki and Liz were half supporting her by the time they got there, Crona was shaking so hard. Her face was flushed grey and Liz kept a comforting hand on her lower back to help steady her. Maka and Kid walked ahead of the group with Soul and Patti. Neither of them could seem to be able to look at Crona, let alone touch her without breaking out into blushes. Black*Star took the rear and stared shamelessly, pupils dilated. Kid was simply trying to walk slightly ahead of them, and cursing the fact that he was the only one who one who wore well cut trousers. They crossed few people who were walking the halls, but one fierce look from Maka or Kid had them quickly walking the other way.

As soon as he walked through the doors of the infirmary Kid was sprayed in the face with something that smelled like rotten cabbage and decayed fish. Coughing and hacking Kid stumbled into the room. His eyes were streaming from the strength of the smell and when he could finally breath again he looked up to see Doctor Stein wearing a gasmask and holding an aerosol bottle.

"It should help you from being 'distracted' by Crona while I'm giving her the suppressors." The Doctor's normally monotone voice was further distorted by the mask.

"You could have warned me!" Kid was outraged. Stein shrugged and sprayed a very surprised Maka in the face.

~x~x~

Now Crona was sitting on one of the beds, her face hidden in a pillow. Every few moments she shivered and squirmed on the bed, clearly uncomfortable. Liz sat next to her, rubbing her back and cooing quietly. Kid tried not to be jealous, and focus instead on the truly disgusting medical cabinet. How could anyone find anything when it was that messed up?

Stein was right about one thing though, his mind was no longer clouded by Omega scent. The entire room smell atrocious, like a garbage dump and public bathroom mixed together with just a hint of hospitable antiseptic mixed in. No one was distracted by Crona anymore, but only because they were trying not to breath in general.

"This is an average strength suppressor. It should take effect in about ten minutes and last for six hours." Stein gently tapped on the needle. Crona dared to peek up from where she hid her face and let out a strangled yelp at the sight of the needle.

"No! Please, please please! No more tests! Please." Crona moved backwards on the bed, trying to evade the Doctor.

"Crona! It's fine, you're safe, Stein is just going to make you feel better. He won't hurt you." Maka promised, hands clenched in her skirt.

"I don't understand anything! Why are you doing this?" Crona screamed in terror, hands coming up to hide her face.

Stein paused in his attempts to grab one of Crona's wrists.

"Crona. What do you mean when you say you 'don't understand anything'? You know what suppressors are, correct?"

Crona shook her head.

"You know why I'm giving them to you, right?"

She shook her head again.

"You understand what an Alpha and Omega are though? Why you feel the way you do?" Stein gestured to her whole body, which was still quivering.

"I don't know. I've always felt this." Crona's answer was so quiet, but so loud at the same time.

"You don't know anything about anything?" Black*Star asked loudly. "That's fucked up." Maka hissed at him to be quiet.

"Crona. I'll make you an agreement. I'll give you this injection," Stein motioned with the needle, "And then I'll explain to you what is happening to your body." Before Crona could agree Stein's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, quickly injecting her. Crona gasped and turned her head away, eyes screwed shut. Kid felt pity rise in his chest. It was clear that before Shibusen getting injected was clearly followed by intense suffering for Crona.

When nothing happened to her, Crona gradually opened her eyes, staring at her arm as if she expected it to try and bite her. "I don't know how to deal with this." She muttered.

"It won't take long until you feel better." Stein took off the gasmask, running a scarred hand through his hair. "Medusa never told you what you are?" He asked bluntly, ignoring Maka's angry hiss. Crona bit her lip and shook her head.

"I've had this happen to me as long as I can remember. When it started, L-lady Medusa would put me in the dark room. No food. Until it was over." She said softly.

Kid was stuck with the full horror of it. Medusa must have known that if any Alpha miesters happened to come calling, the scent of an Omega would tip them off immediately. So she simply hid the problem. Maka was visibly grinding her teeth and Soul put an arm around her, trying to help steady her emotions.

"I've gone through a few heats before." Liz shook her head. "I hardly made it through without Patti taking care of me, I don't know how you did it on your own."

Crona's eyes turned to Liz, desperate and curious. "W-what's that word? What's a 'heat'?"

Liz blushed, "Um. Well, it's uh a -"

"It's when your body prepares for copulation and fertilization." Stein interrupted. Crona stared at him, looking completely confused.

"Do you know what it means, that you're an Omega?"

"N-no."

"It means that you are able to bear children like an ordinary human woman or a Beta who has gone into heat but also at much higher rate. You, Crona, like other Omegas would be able to bear more children than a Beta, like Liz, or Tsubaki would be." Stein steeples his fingers under his chin, his pale green eyes never leaving Crona's face. "It's expected for Omega's to at least have twins, or more. The most fertile Omega recorded was Sleg, or Lugh's Spear. He had eight children at once, four Alpha's and four Omegas." Kid shivered. His brain was wrapped around the idea having eight symmetrical children. Perfect.

Stein continued, "Further more, the chances of you having more Omega children would be quite high due to your genetic belonging to a Witch lineage. Witches are almost always Betas or Omegas. Since the War with Witches has begun, Alpha miesters haven't been allowed to mate with Omega Witches. Therefore, we haven't had anymore Omega meisters or weapons."

"Then why is Crona an Omega to begin with? Shouldn't Ragnarok cancel out her being an Omega?" Maka asked. Stein tighten his screw for a moment.

"Medusa designed her to be an Omega." Stein said finally. Crona had stopped shaking, stopped moving altogether. She was quickly going pale, the grey blush of embarrassment rapidly disappearing.

"What?!" Maka gasped.

"The night the Kishin was released Medusa said something very interesting to me. Several very interesting things, actually. One of them was that she planned for Crona to be bred to the Kishin, to accelerate the progression of madness. I suppose she could have done it had Crona been a Beta, since they can bear children as well, but Medusa was very intentional."

Stein tilted his head, studying Crona. "You have to admire her tenacity. Your mother was a quite a woman."

"Maka Chop!" A book came swinging at Stein, but he leaned backwards in his chair and let it miss him. Stein shot an exasperated look at Maka.

"Was that necessary, Albarn?"

"Yes! Medusa was a horrible witch! You just said it yourself, she planned to let the Kishin breed with Crona, and I can only assume it was going to be without consent." Maka snapped, hands on hips.

"But Medusa is dead so I don't think we really need to worry about her anymore." Stein continued looking at Maka. "The real question is what we do about Crona."

"What do you mean doc? She's fine. You gave her the suppressors. She'll miss some school but that's not a big deal." Liz asked.

"No. The suppressors I gave her are ones for a Beta going through heat. A Beta has a much shorter and less intense one than a true Omega. Since it's been five hundred years since the last Omega we don't exactly have anything on hand." Stein replied, twirling in his chair idly.

"I think we need to get Crona out of the DWMA, at least while she is in heat."

"What? Why?" Kid asked, surprised. Crona was still a trial student. He wasn't sure if Father would be willing to just let her leave unsupervised.

"Think about it. Crona is an unmated Omega in a school full of Alphas. You saw the reaction this morning. The heightened aggression in the hallways was just one sign. It was easy to smell the arousal on all of you too." Stein gave a pointed look at Kid and Maka. "I think it would be safest to have Crona leave, both for her and for the rest of the population."

"But where could she go?" Tsubaki pointed out. "She couldn't stay in the student dorms for the same reason she can't stay here."

"Crona can stay with me and Soul." Maka piped up. Stein laughed.

"I don't think so. You only have two bedrooms and you already have that magical cat girl staying with you."

Soul gave the doctor a suspicious look. "How do you know that?"

Stein shrugged. "Spirit told me." Maka scowled.

"Well then what do you suggest? That she stay with you?"

Stein laughed again. "Oh no. I already have one hormonal Beta staying with me. I don't need an Omega as well." Then he turned to face Kid.

"I was going to suggest she stay with Kid."

Kid looked at Stein and then at Crona. Crona stared back. They realised they were staring at each other and quickly looked away. Kid cleared his throat and ignored the burned glare from Maka.

"May I ask why you think it would be a good idea for Crona to come and stay with me? I am, as you pointed out, an Alpha."

"That's true but you are also Lord Death's son and heir. I don't think Lord Death is going to be willing to let Crona out of the sight of someone he trusts. Also as a Reaper you should have a better control over your primal instincts." Stein concluded. The fluorescent lights were reflected in Steins glasses, making it hard to see his eyes. Kid had the feeling the doctor wasn't telling the full reason for wanting Crona to come and stay with him.

Kid tried not to appear too eager to agree.

"I will need to contact my father. However I agree with Doctor Stein. Crona," He addressed her directly, not wanting to be rude and asked "Would it bother you to come and stay with me until your heat is over?"

Crona's eyes darted over to Maka who was fuming quietly, still stung at the fact her father gave away personal details of her life, and then at the door. Seeing no way to escape, Crona looked back at Kid.

"That would be f-fine with me, Kid." She said hesitantly. Kid gave her a reassuring smile.

"May I borrow your mirror, Doctor?" Stein waved in a blas'e way.

In the bathroom adjacent to the examination room, Kid neatly wrote his father's number.

"~Hi! Hello! Whaaats Uppp?~" Lord Death asked energetically. Kid ignored his father's goofiness and instead jumped straight to the point.

"Father. Crona has started her heat. Doctor Stein has given her surpressors for now, but he is concerned that they won't be very effective. To protect her, he suggested that I take her to Gallows until her heat has passed. I would like your permission to bring her home."

"Already? Hmmm well that is quicker than I thought her heat would be." His father fell silent for a moment. "Son, I need to talk to Stein for a moment, plop him in front of the mirror please."

While waiting for Stein and his father to finish their conversation, Kid was stuck with two other annoyed miesters.

"Why the hell does Crona get to stay with you?" Maka snapped. Before Kid could reply he was interrupted.

"She needs a big man like me to keep her safe, not some scrawny ass reaper." Black*Star claimed, chest puffed out.

"I swear to Death, touch her and you'll regret it." Maka smacked a medical textbook into her palm threateningly.

"Will you both be quiet? You're giving me a headache." Kid rubbed his temples. Crona interjected.

"I don't m-mind staying with Kid. Please don't worry about me." She whispered to her drawn up knees. Maka sat on her other side, brushing her pink bangs away from her face.

"That's nice of you Crona. We just want to make sure you're comfortable." Maka glared at Kid. "Right Kid?"

However he was saved from answering by Stein coming back.

"Your father agrees with me, but he had a good suggestion to the plan. He thinks that Crona may still be targeted if she stays in the Gallows Manor, so instead he wants the two of you," Stein pointed at Kid and Crona, "to go to his safe house, La'Ment."

"Why?" Kid hadn't stayed at the mansion since he was very young.

"No idea, but he's given you an hour to pack what you need before you leave." Stein looked at his watch. "You should probably get a move on."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 (NSFW! FINALLY I'M I RIGHT?)

La'Ment had been brought by Lord Death at the end of the French Revolution. Located in the south of France, it had been sacked during the French Revolution and then taken in by the state as 'compensation'. There it had sat in disrepair until Lord Death had bought it under a pseudonym, after Kid had been born. Kid had stayed here when he was very young, between the human ages of three and eight, then he was moved back to Death City, and into his current residence at the Gallows Manor. Between two floors it had eight bedrooms, ten bathrooms and the kitchen that had been remodeled in the late nineteen nineties. There was a heated indoor pool and both a large dining room and a sitting room. The best thing however, was that it was a classic example of baroque architecture and was therefore perfectly symmetrical.

Kid smiled a little as he stared out over the expansive thirty-three hectare park that surrounded the estate. Beyond that was a densely wooded area, giving the feeling of complete privacy. The only sounds of the late afternoon were the birds. In the exact middle was a gentle fountain that burbled softly. If nothing else could be said for Lord Death, he had good taste in property.

Kid had managed to bargain with his father, asking for two hours to allow Crona and himself to get their affairs in order. Fresh and perishable food had to be ordered to the mansion, he had to leave explicate instructions for Liz and Patti to keep Gallows running while he was away, Crona needed her own clothing, and Stein had even been 'kind' enough to assign them work while they took their 'vacation'.

Crona didn't seem to see it that way, as she had secluded herself in room, (Located on the other end of the hallway. Kid was having enough trouble focusing his thoughts. There was no reason to put temptation any closer.) after Kid had given her a very basic tour of the mansion.

Stein had given them enough suppressants to last for approximately eight days. They were still Beta strength but the scientist promised to try and work on something stronger for Crona. Stein has also taken Kid aside and given him both suppressants for Alpha rut, and pregnancy preventives.

"Be careful. Omega's hormones can occasionally cause Alphas to go into rut, whether it's intentional or not." Stein had said to Kid privately, as Maka hugged a nervous Crona.

"I have no intention -" Kid had started stiffly.

"Yes, yes. None of of us ever have any intention. But sometimes things fall into place. Try not to fight it too hard." Stein clapped him on the back, nearly pitching Kid into the floor.

"Okay~Okay! Kid, Crona! Step lively now, up to the mirror." His father instructed, bouncing back and forth. Kid picked up a sleek leather rolling suitcase, and Crona held her borrowed overnight bag in front of her like a shield. "Now, I just need the two of you to step through the mirror. I will be the only one who can control who can get to and from La'Ment, so you don't need to worry about anyone tracking you." His father continued cheerfully. "This is absolutely safe, and I think the two of you will get along magnificently!" Kid blushed at the (unintended? He never quite knew with his father.) innuendo.

"I bet they'll get along great." Soul muttered.

"Hey, call me and let me know if you need any help, ya know, getting along!" Black*Star cackled. Maka threateningly smacked a dictionary to her palm.

"Okay! Ladies first, Crona if you please." Lord Death instructed. Crona cast one last look over her shoulder before timidly stepping through the mirror. "Alright, go ahead Kid!" Kid squared his shoulders and moved through the portal.

Now he was alone with his thoughts Kid pressed his fingertips together, slumping slightly. He knew that whatever Stein and his father had discussed, it had lead to Crona and himself being forced into cohabitation. At a minimum it was awkward. Kid hadn't had a chance to talk to Crona much in the month she'd been living at Shibusen. He had the feeling she'd been avoiding him. Which was fair because he'd been trying to avoid her as well.

Kid sat on his bed, and laid straight back, staring at the ceiling. Crona fascinated him. What ever had happened on the ship, that moment of connection, it had haunted Kid. His dreams were plagued by her grey eyes, boring into his. Her scent lingered around him like a ghost, unwilling to leave. It was irrational. He turned it over and over in his head, both resenting the girl and entranced by her.

Kid laid on his bed and considered his situation. As he thought the sun slowly set over the countryside, bathing the mansion in gold. Kid was startled when he realised it was too dark to see the ceiling. He sat up, stretching his back. Glancing over at the clock, he saw it was just before seven. Kid frowned, and stood up. It would be polite to go and see if Crona would want to join him for dinner.

Kid walked down the dark red carpeted hallway, admiring the wood paneling that had planks of wood that had been placed exactly eight inches from the next. This house was truly glorious. He sighed in satisfaction, before knocking on Crona's door.

"Crona? It's nearly seven o'clock, and I'm sure you haven't eaten today. Would you like to join me for dinner?" He leaned forward slightly, listening. There was silence from inside the room. "Crona?" Had she left, maybe to look around the house? No, Kid would have heard her walk past his room to get to any of the stairs. He was torn. Part of him wanted to open the door and check on her but if she was doing something...

Something obscene.

Kid's traitorous brain suddenly supplied him with images of Crona on her back, naked or very nearly, one pale hand at her chest as she toyed a nipple. Her other hand was at her navel, but quickly sliding down, down, down, right to where she needed it...

Kid's rather vivid daydream was interrupted by the door opening. He found himself staring at the collarbone and neck of his affections.

"Crona!" Kid took two steps back, trying to his his blush in the shadows. He twitched slightly when he realised that he could still lingering traces of her scent, even when it covered by the suppressors. She seemed as startled as he was and tried hiding behind her door, only part of her face and hand still revealed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to." Crona yelped.

Kid quickly shook his head. "You have nothing to apologise for. I was just surprised." He straighten up and tried to focus his mind. "I was wondering if you would join me for dinner? There was food delivered after we arrived and I'm sure we can manage something simple until the rest arrives tomorrow. I didn't think you'd eaten today." As if on cue Crona's stomach growled. She blushed grey and ducked further behind the door.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Of course not. Come, I admit it's been a while since I've cooked but I'm sure can remember some basics." Without thinking Kid extended his hand to her. Crona slowly came out from behind her door, staring at his hand like she expected it to bite. When the offer wasn't withdrawn she hesitantly took it. Kid led her out of her room, feeling a little foolish. What was he thinking, this wasn't a romantic endeavor. They were here for Crona's safety, and that was all. It didn't stop him from noticing that they're hands fit together.

~x~x~

The kitchen was on the first floor, at the very end of the grand hallway, and to the left. There was an adjoining dining room, with a very long cherrywood table engraved with the familiar stylised mask of his father. It was polished and glowed softly in the electric lights from the chandler. It felt overly done for the simple meal Kid had made, (Grilled cheese sandwiches with thin slices of apple and canned tomato soup that had a metallic aftertaste) but there was nowhere else to sit, as the chairs that used to belong at the kitchen island were in storage.

Crona hadn't ever had a grilled cheese before. She watched in fascination as the fresh swiss cheese was pulled between the pieces, long and stringy. The look on her face as she bit into it was one Kid would have paid dearly to have recorded.

"I always liked sandwiches as a child. They can be cut perfectly symmetrically and if eaten properly," Kid illustrated by taking a bite of his own, "they can also be eaten symmetrically." He took another bite from the opposite side. Crona hesitantly did the same. Kid considered his next words carefully.

"Did you have any meals you enjoyed, as a child?" Kid had impression Crona's childhood had not been particularly pleasant.

"Pasta." Crona's answer was immediate.

"Just _ordinary_ pasta?"

Crona cocked her head. "Ordinary? I don't understand what you mean?"

"You never put anything on it? Pasta is traditionally served with a sauce or cheese." Crona shook her head. "After the rest of the food is delivered we might be able to make some."

"I-it won't bother you?"

"Hmmm? Bother me? How do you mean?"

"If it's not sy-symmetrical."

Kid was surprised, people did not often ask his opinion on whether something would trigger his OCD. He smiled gently at Crona.

"I appreciate you thinking of me, but I'm sure that together we can figure out how to make it so it's perfect."

Crona smiled back, and Kid ruthlessly crushed the small flutter of attraction in his chest, reminding himself it was just a hormonal reaction. Casting about for a distraction, Kid realized that Crona's odious, but very symmetrical, partner hadn't shown his face through the entire day.

"I apologise, I didn't even ask if Ragnarok wanted anything."

Crona hurriedly shook her head. "I-it's fine. He doesn't really come out when I'm in h-heat." She tilted her head. "He doesn't like the way it makes my body feel and only comes out if I make him."

"Oh." Kid consider this. "Well I suppose that's good for you, not to have him beating you during your heat?"

Crona shrugged. "It's a little strange. Ragnarok's the only person who ever talked to me before I met Maka. Sometimes I'm lonely without him."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, please consider this an open invitation to talk to me. You won't be a bother." Kid smiled gently at Crona.

Crona blushed gray. "T-t-thank you Kid."

"It's my pleasure, Crona."

~x~x~

"Goodnight Kid." Crona said when they parted ways to go to bed.

"Goodnight Crona. Please let me know if you need anything. I'm a very light sleeper." Crona nodded and turned away.

Kid went to his own bedroom and closed the door, and hesitated before leaving it unlocked. As he prepared for bed, Kid hoped that suppressants for his rut wouldn't be needed. That his body would obey his mind and ignore the unmated Omega three doors from his. Kid fell asleep as soon as his head was on the pillow.

_/Italics/_

_To Kid, it seemed he had only been asleep for moments before he was woken up by a thin strip of light falling across his face. On alert he sat up in bed and watched as the door shut as quickly as it had been opened. A shadow crossed quickly to his bed, standing hesitantly at the foot of it._

"_Crona?"_

"_Shh-hhhhh." She put a finger to her lips and hushed him quietly. Kid watched in hazy bemusement as she crawled up on the bed, light grey eyes reflecting the moonlight from the window. It was only when she was on top of him, it occurred to Kid to try and stop her. _

"_Crona, what do you think you're doing? Is something wrong?" He asked, feeling like his head was full of fuzz, he couldn't get anything to focus. His eyes kept being drawn back to her lips, pink and parted. As he watched her tongue darted out and licked at them. His heart was pumping so fast, but why?_

"_Don't you already know, little reaper boy?" Crona's breath was hot on his ear and neck. She was still hovering over him, black nightgown falling all around them. "I want you, Kid." She whined quietly in his ear, pressing close. Her soft lips trailed down onto his cheek, moving toward his mouth. His hands went to her waist, bunching in the fabric. "You're the only Alpha I want." Crona pressed a light kiss to his mouth, which was half open is surprise. "I know you can feel what's been running between us." She stroked a hand up his chest, the buttons falling away. "Since the Niddhog, its been all I can think about, you and I, intertwined." Kid could feel her full body shiver, the way her hips dipped down, brushing against his. He gasped, baring his throat to her. _

"_Crona…" The words died as her mouth came down hard, lips sealing over his, and tongue flickering over his bottom teeth. Kid moaned, moving his mouth against hers. So warm and open to all of his advances, letting him in. He nipped at her bottom lip, making her gasp. They were slowly grinding against each other. Kid's hands moved up over her ribs, counting each one. Crona thrashed slowly against him when he moved his hands to cup her delicate breasts. Her breath was harsh and broken as he felt her nipples through the thin nightgown. Kid played out his fantasy from this evening, rolling the nubs between his fingers. Crona broke the kiss and let out choked moan, eyes closed and hips rolling into his. _

_The fire was lit in his belly, Kid could feel every nerve, every cell screaming to flip her over and tear that Death damned nightgown in half. To see Crona naked and bared to him. They'd rolled over, Crona pushing his pajama top off his shoulders, cold delicate hands roving over his back. Kid stared down at her, taking in her bitten lips and half lidded eyes. Kid grinned in victory, ducking down for another kiss._

_/Italics/_

Kid face planted into his pillow. With a gasp he jerked up, blankets completely tangled around his body. Within moments he realized what had happened and groaned, dropping back into the bed. Kid winced as he felt his erection twitch impatiently.

"It was a dream." He hissed to himself, golden eyes narrow with fury. He groaned again as his hips shifted against the mattress. Scowling, he flipped onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind. Kid ran his hands over his face.

He could still smell Crona, even through the door. With his mind supplying the sounds of her moans, Kid could imagine she was still with him, moving over him, riding him with her head flung back in ecstasy, as he held her steady. She would have that lovely dark blush up and down her chest and with every thrust her breasts would bounce.

Kid's hands curled in the blankets, gripping them tight enough to tear as his hips moved rhythmically. In his mind, Crona cried out, lacing their hands together as he watched himself move in and out of her, feeling his knot swelling. If he knotted inside of her, tied the two of them together... Kid's orgasm poured over him making him gasp in shock. The aftershocks left him trembling. As he came down from his high, Kid let out an annoyed breath.

He really should have known better than to hope his adolescent body would listen to reason.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

A/N: Okay no kidding, this is now hardcore graphic smut. Sorry for the late update. Also for the scenery porn in Kid's house. (But not really.)

Kid laid in his bed like a slug for another ten minutes, the room gradually lightening as the sun rose. He felt terrible. Like the worst kind of pervert. Crona was probably confused and afraid of what was happening to her right now, and here he was fantasizing what it would be like to have sex with her. Kid buried his face in the pillow again.

He was trash.

When Kid finally stopped berating himself, he crawled out of bed, sticky sheets clinging insistently to his chest and legs. He groaned. Those would be very annoying to clean. Kid stripped the bed and dropped them in the hamper next to the bathroom door so he wouldn't have to look at them anymore. With a frown he realized his sleepwear would also have to be cleaned. Kid quickly undressed, trying to ignore any lingering traces of his dream.

If he ignored it, it would eventually go away. Kid had trained himself to be able to ignore unpleasant facts in his life. He was able to look into mirrors without bursting into tears at the sight of his stripes and he could handle walking down streets, ignoring the urge to fix the disorder of the world around him. He would simply ignore this unpleasant fact of his Alpha biology.

A shower would surely help him feel cleaner.

The bathrooms, like the rest of the house had been redone in the 1990s, and Kid had taken a special pleasure in designing his. The room itself was an octagon, done in black and white marble tiles. The deep circular bathtub (nearly eight feet across) was sunk into the floor in the exact middle of the room, and branching out from it were two other doorways. One led into the commode and the other to the huge marble shower, with built in stone bench. Kid cast a regretful glance at the bathtub but marched on to the shower.

Letting the hot water pour across his shoulders, Kid rolled his neck, carefully stretching out the tense muscles. His body still felt tight, too wound up from his dream. He quickly washed his hair, trying not to focus on it too much. Kid stared at the tile instead, feeling comforted by the familiar shape of squares laid out perfectly, precisely and with nothing out of place or messed up. His stress was being washed away and he could breath again.

Eyes closed in relief, he sat down on the bench and leaned against the wall. The memory of the dream still resonated in his mind. Kid could feel his heart rate increasing and a rush of heat pool in his groin.

_Crona was right down the hall. An unclaimed and flowering Omega. After all of the horrors she had endured, didn't she deserve a strong Alpha? Someone who would care for her properly and protect her? And didn't Kid, as the future Lord Death deserve the only Omega miester in 500 years? He should have her, his to kiss and claim. Put her on her back and fill her with his children. She would be so warm, open to him and so wet…_

Kid's eyes opened and glared at the wall. He quickly reached up and flipped it to cold. He gasped as icy water hit him, but it killed any desire that was flowing through his blood.

Kid quickly dried off and went to his room to dress. When he next looked at the clock it was just past eight. He frowned in disappointment that he'd missed his favorite time of day, but Kid was determined to press on regardless.

Walking down to Crona's room, Kid tried to ignore the scent that still permeated the door. It was poorly covered by artificial Beta smells.

"Crona?" Kid knocked four times. "Crona, I was wondering if you would want to join me for breakfast?"

The door opened a fraction. Crona peeked out from behind it, shaking.

"T-t-thank you Kid. B-but I'm not f-f-feeling very well." She stuttered out.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can get you to make you feel better?" Kid asked.

"N-no. I ju-s-s-st didn't ssssleep very well." Crona muttered, a gray blush racing over her nose and cheeks. Kid blushed as well, recalling his own turbulent night.

"Yes, well. I'm sorry. I'll check on you later, if that's all right?" Kid stepped back. Crona nodded and quickly shut the door. Kid walked away stiffly.

"There seems to be a lot of interrupted sleep lately." He muttered to himself.

Options for breakfast were limited due to both Kid's meager cooking ability and the lack of supplies. Yesterday's hasty delivery for the local village had been anything perishable. Fresh eggs, fruits, dairy and some bread. Anything frozen and the dry good would be arriving today.

Kid looked around and settled on an orange, imported from Italy. Expertly Kid sliced it into eight pieces. Feeling satisfied, he sat down at the dining table to eat it.

Technically, Kid didn't really need to eat. But he found the experience enjoyable and his friends tended to worry if he didn't. Kid let his mind wander as he ate. A small trail of juice dripped from the piece he had in his hand and threatened to drip onto his cuff. Thoughtlessly Kid licked at it.

_He could see the juice trailing down her long pale throat, leaving behind sticky trails and pooling above her collarbone. She whimpered as Kid licked it up, kissing and nibbling the delicate skin. Long fingered hands, calloused from the sword, hung onto his shoulders. Kid dropped kisses over her cheek, moving closer to her mouth. When they finally connect Crona pulled back from him panting. Her pink tongue darted out and licked her lips. _

"_You taste sweet, Kid." _

Kid shook his head feeling the way his blush crawled over his face and down his chest. What the hell was wrong with him? Again? It was almost like he was in his Rut-

Kid's eyes widen as what Doctor Stein had told him yesterday came floating to the front of his brain. "Be careful. Omega's hormones can occasionally cause Alphas to go into Rut."

Oh.

Oh no.

Kid looked at the remaindered of his orange, feeling any appetite he had evaporate. Hurrying back to the kitchen he threw it away and washed his hands. Taking the stairs two at a time Kid rushed back to his room, looking for the suppressant that Stein had given him yesterday. Usually Kid was able to control when and where he wanted to go into Rut, but with an Omega so close his body seems to have other ideas.

The suppressants were inoculations, meant to work as quickly as possible. Rolling up his sleeve Kid efficiently injected himself, hoping that it's still early enough that it will cool his hormones. He realized that he'd been in Rut since at least last night, making him feel on edge and wound up. Usually Kid would have his pick of going on higher risk missions for his father or challenging Black*Star to fights. However, neither one is an option here. Pacing the floor for a moment, Kid considered his options. He could seclude himself in the library, on the other side of the mansion. Or wander the grounds, avoid the house completely. KId groaned and scratched at his arms. He was going to crawl out of his fucking skin...

Suddenly it came to him.

Under the main two floors of the house was a large heated swimming pool. It would not be as good as sparing but it would burn off some the heat Kid could feel pumping through his veins.

Quickly changing into something suitable, Kid hesitated, staring at Crona's door. He should at least let her know where he was. When he knocked on her door, there was no response.

"Crona. I will be down in the basement, in the swimming pool. Please feel free to come and find me if you need anything." He called, standing as far away as he could. When there was no answer Kid hurried away, cursing his imagination and overactive hormones.

~x~x~

One lap, five laps, ten, twenty, forty. Kid cut through the water like a knife, letting muscle memory take over: stroke, kick, breathe. His mind was focused on the physical side of it, letting everything else drop away. He was in control of his body and mind.

After fifty laps Kid hoisted himself out of the pool, arms shaking.

Drying himself with a towel, Kid paused as a smell other than chlorine wafted over his sensitive nose. It wasn't the ripe and flowery scent of Crona. Kid hesitated then sniffed at his shoulder. The hot bitter scent of Rut made him want to gag for a moment. Unbelievable.

Kid fumed as he marched up the stairs. Maybe if he took another dose of the suppressant that would kill it. A quiet noise at the end of the hallway made Kid stop cold.

It was a half moan half sob, reverberating through the air like a music note. It came again, trailing off into a whimper.

Kid wanted to put his hands over his ears, escape to his room, lock the door and either hide or masterbate until he couldn't fucking think anymore. There was the passing thought that Crona has lived with this for years, all alone and locked in a dark room, stirred Kid's temper, making his blood hotter. Before he could stop himself he walked down to her door, fist poised to knock.

Kid only got one hit in before the door opened before him.

Crona is standing in the doorway, hands wrapped tightly around the door frame like it was the only thing holding her up. She was clothed in a plain white nightgown, the collar and under the arms soaked through with sweat. Her hair was a mess and a dark gray blush trailing down from her cheeks, flushing her neck and down to her chest. Kid makes the mistake of breathing in and nearly groaned from her smell alone. He choked and tried to back up.

"K-k-kid." Crona stuttered out. "Please." Kid nearly came undone, every gentlemanly thought pushed out of his head. The blood was pounding like a drum in his ears, making it hard to focus. "Please. I-I can't. I n-n-need…" Croan trailed off, slumping against the door frame and moaning again.

Kid's body screamed at him. All of his blood was rushing south, making him hard. He felt light headed and dizzy. A rapid fire argument was taking place in his mind.

_She's begging him. _

She doesn't even know what she's begging for.

_So? You're the only one who can make her feel better._

She needs protection, and to kept safe. She doesn't need an imperfect and horny reaper.

_She doesn't care. _

_Crona called you perfect._

That last thought stopped Kid. She had, hadn't she?

Crona looked at him, large eyes half lidded. "Kid. Please."

"Crona, Y-you don't even know what you're asking for." Kid argued weakly. She shook her head.

"I can feel it. Please, please." Crona stuttered and Kid went red. "I need you." She met his eyes again and Kid was just as trapped as he was as when he was on the Niddhog.

He was on the precipice, staring over the edge. Kid knew if they did this, they wouldn't be able to keep it casual. Neither of them had that kind of was desperate for affection, and Kid didn't exactly have a laid back personality. His obsessive tendencies would rear their head eventually. Making love to each other would change them both, but Kid couldn't see if it would be to ruin or to glory.

"Crona, look at me." Her grey blue eyes met his, fogged over with lust, but steady. "Are you positive? We won't be able to stop, if we do this." Kid warned. One small step over, and he would fall.

Crona's answer came without hesitation. "Yes. P-please, I want you Kid."

Kid stepped closer to her, taking deep breathes. He could smell her arousal so clearly, see the need in every tense line of her body.

"Alright." And then Kid kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

(A/N: This was originally suppose to be one very long chapter. I split it up so it was less chunky. So very actual porn ahead. No kidding around this time. Also I rarely beg for reviews but I'd really like you guys to tell me what you think. Please.)

(**VERY IMPORTANT! THIS IS AN A/B/O FIC, WHICH MEAN THAT THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES THE CONCEPT OF 'KNOTTING'.**

**What is knotting? **

**To paraphrase it is: "Knotting is the development of a knot at the base of the alpha's penis, which cause the alpha to lock into the omega.' '...where once the penis inserted, with an inflated knot, it cannot be withdrawn." - Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer, by norabombay.**

**IF THIS CONCEPT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE DO NOT PROCEED!**)

"Alright." And then Kid kissed her.

Crona opened to his advances, gasping. Her hands left the door frame and she clutched to him instead. Within moments Kid was dizzy, breathing her in, and her taste on his tongue. She tasted like toothpaste and sweetness. Her mouth was warm on his. Kid's tongue traced along her lips and she whimpered. Kid groaned in response, reaching up and rubbing his thumb over her neck. She shuddered and tilted her head back to give him better access. Kid dropped kisses over her cheeks and down to her jaw line. Crona's knees buckled when Kid bit gently at her throat.

Kid caught her before she hit the ground, keeping a hand under her knees and one behind her back.

"I'm going to pick you up, and we're going over to your bed." He told her seriously, swinging her up and into his arms. Crona squeaked in alarm and hung onto his neck. As they were pressed together, Kid's heart thudded against his ribs and he was suddenly very aware that he was still half naked after swimming. The only thing separating them was Crona's thin nightgown.

Kid laid her down on the bed, gently. He kneeled on the bed next to her, kissing her again. He was already addicted to her taste, needing more of it, more of Crona. Her tongue shyly intertwined with his, moving to carefully lick at his teeth and soft palate. They broke away to gasp in air. Crona's dark blush was spreading and her eyes were half lidded. Kid pressed his nose into the soft skin of her neck, inhaling. He whined softly flexing his fingers in the soft sheets. Now that he was allowed to, Kid luxuriated in her scent, the smell of fertile omega. He licked at her neck, tasting her soft skin. He was already harder than he had ever been in his life, feeling ready to pound into her at any moment. But first he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable, and wasn't going to detest him afterwards.

Kid moved so he was straddling her, pinning her to the bed. Crona looked up at him, eyes soft with arousal. He tugged gently at the top of her nightgown.

"May I take this off?" He asked, voice already rough. Crona hesitantly nodded, sitting up so Kid could pull it over her head. Kid took a deep breath, trying to calm the crazy pumping of his heart. Grasping the nightgown gently by hem, he rolled it up her long pale legs, feeling every shudder Crona made as the lace was dragged over her sensitive skin. Kid pulled it up over her torso and small breasts. Crona's body had no excess fat to spare, making her essentially flat chested. Within her month at Shibusen, they'd convinced her that she did deserve to eat even without killing anything. Her figure had filled out a little, but not much.

None of that mattered to Kid as he finished pulling the nightgown off, and carefully laid it at the foot of the bed. All that did matter was how much he wanted to taste more of her skin, run his tongue down the center of her chest towards her navel. He moved his hands over the fragile skin of Crona's ribs and upwards.

Kid cupped each breast in his hands. Crona's breath caught in her throat and came out as a high whimper. Kid hushed her quietly, kissing her gently. He moved his hands over the smooth skin, brushing her nipples carefully, the stimulation making them harden.

"Ki-kid!" Crona called out, hands fisting in the sheets. He suddenly grinned and rolled the nubs between his fingers, making her moan loudly. Kid alternated by lightly running his fingers over her cool skin and flicking at her nipples. He moved down her body, running his tongue along her collarbone and kissing the top of her breasts. Crona arched back, gasping, when he finally ran took a nipple into his mouth, gently kissing and nibbling at it. She squeaked and then sighed when he switched to its twin.

Crona's normally cool body was burning to the touch now. She was trembling everywhere and Kid noticed the desperation in her moans as he moved over her. The urge to gorge himself on Crona was nearly unbearable. The Alpha Rut was upon him so strongly that he shook, fingers trembling as they moved over her naked body. He wanted to see her come apart under his hands, to take her to the brink and guide her over. Crona struggled to stay still, her hands pressed over her mouth in desperation. Kid pried them away, kissing her cheek tenderly. "You have to tell me if I hurt you, please." He whispered to her. At Crona's hesitant nod, Kid took a deep breath and let his hands wander to the top her legs.

Kid kept his eyes on Crona's face as he slowly pulled down her panties. She bit her lip and apprehension made her lie stiffly, but she didn't look away. Kid dropped the panties on the end of the bed with the nightgown. The room's very air felt thick with pheromones and expectations. Kid crawled downwards, hardly breathing. His first gentle stroke to the inside of her thighs made Crona shudder and whine. Kid moved his fingers up, sliding through the slickness on her thighs. He brushed over her core, agile fingers parting her sex and moving in. He felt breathless with anticipation.

Kid moved his shaking fingers over her folds. He couldn't tell if he was shaking due to nerves or adrenaline. He swallowed hard, tracing over her labia. When his thumb pressed into her clit Crona threw her head back, moaning.

"Ki-Kid! Wh-What-?" she panted out, bangs sticking to her face as she rolled her head to look at him.

"Shhhh. It's alright." Kid replied hoarsely, pressing a kiss to the tender skin of her hip. The air was stolen from her lungs as he began to move his fingers, faster. He slipped two fingers into her, groaning as her tight inner walls clenched and fluttered around them. Her legs shuddered as he brushed along a firm gland inside of her. Kid massaged it, flexing his fingers into her, watching her face for any sign of hesitation or discomfort. Crona cried out in helpless ecstasy, arching off the bed with her long fingers clenched in the sheets. Her hips moved against his hand and Kid panted as Crona thrashed on the bed.

He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with three. Crona choke on her breath, screwing her eyes shut as Kid relentlessly pleasured her. Her back arched elegantly off the bed, hips still pistoning downward. Kid's eyes were half lidded as he watched her, he loved knowing that he was what was driving her to such heights of ecstasy.

Crona was sobbing now, hands scrabbling on the sheets. Kid could feel the way she started to tighten around his fingers. He ached to be inside her, be wrapped completely in her soft heat. In the throes of her hormones, any reservations that Crona had were evaporating.

"Ki-Ki-Kid, p-p-p-please stop, ohhhh! I need you. I'm so empty~" She babbled helplessly with her eyes shut tight.

Kid moaned as she shook with barely controlled spasms on the bed. When she looked down at Kid, his golden eyes were consumed with hunger. She shuddered when he withdrew his fingers. Her eyes darted from his face to where his pants were tented. Kid growled, lust overriding his other sensibilities.

Kid crawled slowly up to her, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. Crona leaned back further into the pillows on the bed. He could feel her heart race, and hoped that for once it wasn't out of fear. Kid kissed her hard, his hands all over her. Thoughtlessly, he ground his hips into her thigh, moaning at the sweet friction and pressure. Crona gasped into his mouth. Kid pulled away, blushing.

"I'm sorry Crona, I just -" His explanation was lost to another moan as she rubbed her upper thigh against him again. Her blue eyes became darker as she repeated the motion.

"C-Crona, wh-what are you -" She kissed him, just brushing her lips over his, then leaning back down to the pillows. Kid chased her back down, eagerly taking her mouth again.

It happened so quickly, Kid's head spun. One moment he had been leaning over her, kissing her face. The next she was leaning over him, straddling his hips. Crona looked startled as well for a moment before the smallest smile flickered over her face.

"You- You, tricked me." Kid let out a sound of disbelief and Crona looked abashed.

"I'm sorry. I just w-wanted to take these off." She plucked at the shorts. Kid felt like his face was on fire. She shyly stroked down his narrow chest, to the top of the swim pants. Her dark blue eyes met his and she slowly pulled them off, dropping them at the end of the bed with the other casualties of their encounter.

"C-Crooonaaaa." Kid moaned as she delicately wrapped her hands around him, stroking gently. She blushed dark gray at his reaction, but encouraged she did it again, firmer this time. Kid thrust up into her hands, his heart pounding fit to burst. Crona's eyes were wide open in fascination, and she ran her fingers over the tip. Kid's patience abruptly snapped and he sat up so quickly they nearly collided.

He kissed her furiously, biting at her lower lip and letting their teeth clash messily. Crona was breathless and dazed when he took his mouth off her. Kid kissed then bit the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. Crona threw her head back and screamed, hands in Kid's hair.

"Oh, ah, Kid! Please! Ah!"

Desperately, Kid flipped them around and had her on her back, her legs still tangled around his waist. He need to have her now, right now. Wanted to be inside her, knotted and claiming her with his scent. He wanted everyone to know, know that Crona was protected by the strongest Alpha, and anyone who tried to hurt her ever again would pay with their soul.

"Crona. I'm going to penetrate you, and knot you. Do you know what that means?" He growled in her ear, hands braced on either side of her body.

Crona nodded.

"Y-Yes. Oh p-please. Kid I-I need you, I-I need you, I need you, oh please." She begged, hands clutching at his shoulders, feeling another wave of heat wash over her. She moaned as the slickness between her legs increased. Kid groaned as her warm scent became stronger, calling to him to fill her.

Kid shook as he lined up with her, the blunt tip of his cock nudging at her wet folds. He eased into her slowly, feeling her every shudder as her tight walls gripped him. Crona was arched, her entire body strung out and tensed as Kid filled her completely. He bottomed out and for a moment they both froze, simply staring at each other. Kid was reminded of being back on the Niddhog and smelling her for the first time. He swallowed and the spell was broken. Crona whined and rocked her hips against him trying to get him to move. Kid pulled back and slowly thrust into her again, and again and again, shaking with effort not to pound into her. After everything Crona had been though, Kid didn't want to traumatise her with this as well. But she was pushing back against him urgently, her short nails digging into his back. Finally Crona threw her head back against the pillows and cried out.

"KID! Faster please, faster, ohhh!"

"Are y-you sure Crona, I don't want to -" He was cut off as Crona let out a moan of frustration and pull him deeper into her with her legs.

"Yes! Ah ahhh! Yes!"

Kid started picking up the the pace, urgency driving him. His hands wrapped her waist to steady her as he rocked backward, almost all the way out, then slammed back in. Crona cried out as he drove himself deeper and deeper into her. She was stretched completely around him, soft and tight and wet. Kid could feel his knot start to swell at the base and growled. He nipped at the base of her throat, fighting the instinct to claim her. Not today day at least, not their first heat together. Crona tightened around him, chanting his name as she brought her hips up to meet his every thrust. The heat at the base of his spine was too much, and he needed to warn her.

"C-Crona." Kid hardly recognised his own voice. It reverberated in his chest and came out as a guttural growl. "I-I'm going to knot inside you alright?" Frantically Crona nodded her head, eyes hazy.

Kid gradually pressed in, breath being driven from his lungs as the sweet heat took him entirely. His hips are rolling, deeper, harder and he's slipping into the point of no return. His knot is forced into her entirely, locking them together. His entire being is hurtling towards his climax, trapped in something sweeter than any perfection could offer. Crona is keening under him, struggling between pleasure and pain. Kid slipped a hand between them, rubbing frantically at her clit, eyes fixed on her face.

The moment Crona comes is gorgeous. Pupils blown open, her silver blush painting her skin and mouth half open in a choked scream. Crona tightens around him, pulling his knot completely in and claiming him entirely. The tension at the base of his spine explodes and with a low growl, Kid is coming inside her.

Kid is pulsing deep in her, grinding against her as his elbows and knees give out. They're tangled together. Crona's still tightening around him, letting out enticing little 'ah's with every contraction of her walls. Groaning Kid rolls them to the side, rolling his hips, still shaking with with his climax. They're breathing together, panting. Crona's eyes are dazed and she's utterly boneless against him, arms round his neck. Kid kisses her gently even as he shivers through his repeat orgasms, filling her full. It'll take about ten minutes for his knot to subside, and allow him to slip out of her. He's careful moving with moving. Crona's clearly exhausted, and any movement can trigger another orgasm, another wave of sharp hot need, and Kid's mind is still basking in the bright warmth that is his continuous orgasm.

"Are you alright?" Kid asks, his voice is wrecked and he strokes her face.

Crona whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder. Kid kissed her neck and reached down to pull up one of the blankets to cover them. He won't be able to get any rest, but hopefully Crona will. He stroked her back, feeling her breathing deepen and become regular. Kid stares at his face, shudders, and knows that he's already in trouble.

(A/N: Good? Bad? Anyone want to take bets on how many times they're actually going to have sex? Leave a comment.)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

(A/N: Hi! Thanks for everyone who commented on the last chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that you should always feel free to ask any questions you have. It makes me think and work harder as an author. I can't promise they'll all be answered immediately, but I'll do my best to keep confusion to a minimum. Also, fucking tenses, how do they work!)

Crona feels as though she's floating. Everything around her has become detached and unreal. But not in the same way as when madness is coursing through her veins. It's just the newness and unexpected that makes her feel like the world has tipped and she's fallen off it.

Kid's arms are tight around her, and it feels nice. She feels safe. They're tangled together. It feels so nice, Crona can't remember the last time she's felt so good.

The quick half explanation that a stoic Stein and a blushing Maka had given to her had mentioned many things, the pills shoved into her hands were to prevent her from having babies, the terrifying picture of 'knotting' Stein had showed her, that Maka would kill Kid if he tried anything she didn't want.

"Be careful to keep taking your birth control, even if you don't have sex with him." Stein said.

"You don't have to have sex with him, but if you do, drink a lot of water." Maka gripped her hand tightly.

"Being knotted hurts, so just try and relax." Stein blew smoke out of his mouth.

"You dont have to do anything you don't want to Crona. If you feel unsafe, call us." Maka hugged her before she was ushered off to join Kid.

They had told her a lot of things, that it was messy and she need to be careful, but neither had mentioned how good it felt. Crona's past heats had always been miserable. Lady Medusa would lock her in the dark room with her hands tied, until it was over and Crona would spends days on the thin blanket that served as her bed on the floor, sweating and crying and lonely while her body cramped so badly that sometimes she passed out from pain. She had thought this was simply going to be same, but in a nicer place. Then Kid had come to her, and made her feel so wonderful.

The way Kid had held her so carefully and touched her like she mattered. It had hurt, yes but it also felt like the cold in her bones was melting away with every touch. Crona had endured worse hurts for less pleasure. She shifts slightly, trying to subtly get closer again but Kid is moving. Crona keeps her eyes shut. If they're closed, she can't see if he stays or goes. She can keep feeling good and won't have to face him. She tries to keep the cries in her throat when Kid pulls away completely, only gasping quietly when his knot deflates and the hot-wet-sticky on inside of her thighs increases.

Crona feels Kid get off the bed and bites her lip, even as her eyes burn and water. She doesn't know why she's disappointed. Crona is really good at making people leave her. But Kid had touched her so kindly…

Her eyes are still closed so when a weight makes the bed bend they fly open in surprise.

"We've made a mess of your bed, I'm afraid." Kid sighs and his voice sounds strange, low and throaty. He's gently running a cool washcloth over her torso and legs. Crona's mouth hangs open, and she's worried if she speaks it will only come out as a squeak so she just watches as Kid washes her carefully.

"We might need to move to my bedroom. The mattress in that one is made out of oilskin, so it doesn't stain." Kid looks at her when Crona doesn't respond. "Or um, ah. If you still wanted to. Um. We-we don't have to you know-" He gestures at the space between, a red color spreading over his nose and ears. "I d-dont want to presume Crona."

For a silent moment, the only thing they do is stare at each other, like strangers. Crona realises, Kid isn't going to try and push her. His hands are in his own space, nervously tapping on his palms. He's not going to try and make her do anything she doesn't want.

Crona knows she could turn Kid away right now, that he would back off and never speak a word about this to anyone if she asked him not to.

She thinks about being alone and crying.

She thinks about the way he made her feel, moments ago.

Not many people let Crona make up her own mind. Lady Medusa made her be a miester and a weapon. And an Omega. Ragnarok makes her feel alone and afraid in her own body. The DWMA makes her feel small and like a bad child, who has misbehaved but is too stupid to know it.

Kid isn't going to make her be anything, he's going to let her choose.

So Crona chooses.

"I-I think, we need to move to your bedroom." Her voice comes out as a whisper, but Kid's breathing stutters anyway.

"Alright." His voice is so low and deep that something in Crona trembles, but not in a bad way.

"Alright." She agrees.

X~X

Crona takes her birth control while Kid readies his room. The edge has been taken off now there's more like a dull ache both between her thighs and the small of her back. The birth control and suppressants dim it even more. This wont last very long, and even now Crona can feel a gnawing sensation inside of her. The sheets of her bed have been utterly soaked by sweat and...other things. When Crona pulls them off she catches a whiff of Kid's scent (both warm and cold, like pine trees and metal or the sea on a winter night) and her heart seems to stop and then race in double time. Shaking her head to try and clear her suddenly foggy mind, Crona drags them down to the washing machine and carefully puzzles out how to use it. When she returns to her room, all of the pillows from her bed are gone and so are her things. Peeking in on Kid, Crona sees her things carefully stowed in a corner and him carefully arranging what seemed like all of the pillows in the house on the bed. He has put on a pair of silk pajama pants but the top was unbuttoned and his face seemed to be perpetually flushed.

When he turns around on the bed, Kid caught sight of her standing in the doorway.

"Crona! You startled me."

"Sorry. Did, did you want help?" She fiddles with the bottom of the extra nightgown she put on.

"I'm nearly done here. Would you mind grabbing some bottles of water and some of the oranges from the kitchen?"

Nodding Crona turns away. As she does she hears him moan softly. Her face heats but for some reason a small smile makes her mouth twitch.

On her way back up the stairs, Crona catches a glimpse of a box sitting on the dining room table, sitting open. Curiously, she looked at it.

_Italics_

_Excerpt from A Self Guide To Your Heat - Shannon Landers_

"_During heats, omegas typically were more comfortable in warm dark rooms, with space to lay out and burrow into. This instinct was called nesting, and many cultures had a ritual that before a couple's copulation the Alpha would gather the supplies so the omega could nest comfortably. This traditionally included pillows, blankets or other soft and supportive material. _

_It is important to note that during an Alpha rut or an omega heat, hydration is important. During extended copulation it is possible to burn more than 300 calories and lose up to five pounds of water weight a day. Most health professionals recommend taking at least ten minutes for every hour to replenish water and food."_

End italics

Crona feels her face heat up and warmth blossom in her chest.

Kid was trying to nest, for her. She's heard Maka and Liz sigh over what a 'gentleman' he was before. She discreetly looked up the word later. 'A man who treats others in a polite and proper way'.

Even stuck with her, Kid was trying his best to be a gentleman. Crona mulled this over as she climbed back up the grand staircase to his room.

Kid was putting the finishing touches together when she opened the door. The sun was setting and the blinds were mostly closed, casting the room in half shadows.

Kid's bed is larger than hers and the actual surface of it was hidden beneath pillows, all arranged so they faced the same way and with an area just large enough so that two people would be able to fit into it. Kid had taken off the pajama top and was carefully sacking pillows, narrow face pinched in concentration. Crona waited until he was done to speak.

"I brought what was there. Do you think we'll need more?" Kid's face went red again, and he mumbled slightly.

"Ah um, perhaps? Maybe we should just start out with those, for uh, now."

Hesitantly Crona placed the food and the book on ground near the foot of the bed.

"Did you bring the birth control as well?"

Crona nodded. Kid took it from her and grabbed one of the bottles of water, placing both on the bedside table. She noticed that on the other was a similar setup.

"In case of an emergency, those are my suppressants." Kid spoke.

"An emergency?" Crona tilted her head. Being this close to him again was slowly making her lose focus. Her eyes kept being drawn to his chest, she could see where her nails had dug in. Her hand clenched at her side.

"If we are recalled to the DWMA or you change your mind." Kid steps closer to her, and Crona breathes deeply. Her lips tingle and she can feel the her stomach tighten. "I want you to be comfortable Crona." He moves a little closer. "I don't want you to hate me after, well. After this." Kid gestured to the empty space between them.

Crona's face heats up and she shook her head. "I-I could never hate you Kid." This was true. There was too much good in him to hate. He smiles but it looked empty. He looked so sad, standing in the half shadows, with his hair still messy and looking very soft and vulnerable with his bare feet and chest that Crona felt the mad urge to do something for him. So, she closed the distance between them, leaned down a little, and kissed him.

Whatever fire had been dimmed, it raged now. Crona gasped into Kid's mouth, feeling every place they touched tingle, like an electric current had just been run through her from him. Kid moaned, winding his arms around her back and pulling at the nightgown. He tasted sweet like an orange or honey. Something bright, Crona thinks, a sudden haze winding through her brain like thunder clouds. Kid is backing up slowly, leading them to the bed-nest. He seemed determined to make sure that their mouths never lost contact, biting her lower lip and tugging on it. Crona gasped, eyes fluttering closed. Her hands found a way to Kid's shoulders, gripping them tightly. Kid moved on to kiss the abused lip, licking it like an apology, then his clever tongue found a way into her mouth. Crona made a noise deep in her throat, opening her mouth wider for him, trying let him in. His tongue stroked hers gently, different from the way his hands were pressing insistently to the bottom of her spine, moving downwards…

"Kid!" She gasps when he daringly slid his hands over the tops of her thighs. Crona felt him grin against her, then spun like it was a dance.

The backs of her knees hit the bed and Crona fell backwards, taking Kid with her.

"Oomph." The air was pushed out her for a moment, staring up at him with wide eyes. His hands are on either side of her face, and he knelt over her, knees on either side of her hips. Golden eyes flickered over her face and Crona can feel her blood boil up to her cheeks, making her eyes trail away.

"Hey." Kid gently tapped her cheek with his hand. "Please look at me. I know I'm asymmetrical but-"

"No! N-no. That's no it! I think you're beautiful." She blurted out, then blushed even harder when Kid looked dazed.

"You think I'm beautiful?" His voice is distant and dreamy. She nods, cupping his face.

"Y-yes. I-is that strange?" Kid looked startled, but suddenly laughed loudly.

"Oh Crona, my dear, you are strangest person I've met." She frowned, disappointment burning in her chest. "I hope you never change. It's wonderfully refreshing." Something bright burst through the disappointment when Kid kissed her again, covering her mouth. His tongue delved deep again, and their teeth pressed together.

"O-Okay." She stuttered out when they pulled back to breath. Kid smiled and kissed her lower on the mouth, biting at her lower lip. Crona closed her eyes as Kid went lower and lower, kissing along her jaw, and down her throat. Her head rolls to the side and Kid nipped under her ear, causing sparks to travel down her spine and warmth bloom in her stomach. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, making her shake. When she looks down at Kid, his golden eyes were staring at her, half distractedly kissing above the hem of her nightgown. His hands were already trailing down her ribs and towards her hips. Crona's breath caught when they reached the bottom. She closed her eyes and felt the nightgown being pulled up. The air was warm and she sighed when the lace dragged across her skin. Crona left her eyes closed after Kid pulled it over her head. For a moment the only thing she could hear was her own breath.

"Oh, Crona." Kid sighed next to her ear and his fingertips trailed over her thin sensitive skin of her ribs. She bites her lip to muffle the sound as he laid his hands over her breasts, gently rubbing her nipples with his palms. Every touch stoked the heat in her higher. She was the fire and Kid was oil, making her burn hotter and hotter.

"Ahhhh." Her sigh echoed when he pinched the nipples delicately. Kid groaned in response and did it again, harder. Crona cried out louder, spiraling down into a tide of lust. The heat and hunger between her legs was growing. Her toes curl sheets, feet buried in the pillows.

"Crona!" Kid gasped when she bucks underneath him, already pushing her limit. The inside of her thigh brushed against his hardness, the friction sweet and gone too quickly. Instinctively he follows her back down and grinds their hips together. Crona's eyes flew open and she stared at him.

"I-I think y-you need to take those off." She advises, looking at the pants Kid still wore. The outline of his erection was clear against the black silk. Kid blushed when she bit her lip, never removing her gaze as he removed them. Crona leaned against the nest of pillows and watched as Kid returned to kneel above her. Subconsciously her legs relaxed, spreading further apart, and Crona can see the moment Kid's pulse jumped in his throat and his pupils contracted. His smell seemed to wash over her, making her mouth water. She wanted to bury her teeth in his shoulder, watch the mark turn red with blood, and lick it off. She wanted to taste every part, eat him whole. She wants him to kiss her everywhere and never stop, his tongue on every part of her. There's a rush of heat between her legs at the thought. Her stomach tightens and the place between her legs throbs.

Crona needs him inside her.

Something must show on her face because Kid half moans, half snarls and yanks her to him, lips colliding messily. His hands gripped her hips with bruising force and bare skin rubbed against each other. Kid tries to pull away to align them properly but Crona keeps her hands on his shoulders, and did it for him. Her legs loop around his hips, and pull down. Her core is warm and wet and when they move Kid nearly comes undone from the feeling of being stroked along the inside of her labia. Crona hadn't been expecting the feeling either. On the second try, Kid slides home and he has to stop, catch his breath, even as Crona squirms. Her muscles contract, trying to draw him further in.

Crona is losing herself to that drifting feeling again. Her heart is pounding and her skin is too tight and Kid needs to move or Crona is either going melt or explode! Crona sighs when he finally does. Kid moves in and out of her, hips stuttering at first but then, moving to a steady beat so she can join and move against him with every thrust.

His eyes are half closed, and he's gripping her hips with such force Crona can feel it in her bones. She drags him closer and deeper with her legs. It feels like there is not enough air between and Crona gasps with every thrust. She feels so full, warmed from the inside out, that it aches. Kid is gradually losing his pace, speeding up and every one makes sparks explode behind her eyes and fingers clench.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. C-Crona." Kid's voice is harsh and muffled as he speaks from behind his gritted teeth. Her muscles spasm with every thrust and it's starting to wear on him. Every time he presses in Crona can feel the base expanding and the thought of being knotted again just makes her more frenzied. The hot tension in her is ready to come apart, and she wants it.

"Oooh. P-please. Kid please." His eyes open all the way and he stares at her. Crona knows he can see her soul, but that doesn't feel the same as how he is looking at her now. With a choked gasp, Crona can feel him push all the way in, knot already expanding. Heat is erupting in her and her whole body seems to tighten around it, making her scream. She and Kid are as close as possible, tangled into each other, each coming undone. Every sharp contraction builds into the next and before she can conceive one orgasm has barely finished and the another is building. The knot is pressing into her, the pressure is too much. Every time she tightens it just makes her feel it more and soon time is melting around them and Crona can't do anything other than lie there and feel. She's floating, her skin is hot and tingly and it feels like stars have been embedded in her eyes. Kid is gasping her name in her ear and that makes her feel good. He's still moving, still trying to get closer, and every brush of his pubic bone against her clit makes Crona shiver and moan.

She's not sure how long it's been, but the room is completely dark when she's too exhausted to move and Kid has finished. Everyplace they are touching is stuck together with sweat and the room is hot. Kid collapses on her, face buried in her neck. He's heavier than her but Crona doesn't mind. He smells delicious and Crona is falling asleep anyway.

"Here." Kid rolls to the side and pulls them close to warm eachother during the night with a light quilt over them. There's a light kiss to the back of her neck. "Sleep Crona."

With a quiet sigh, she obeys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

A/N: Once again it feels like I keep changing tenses. :( Anyway, here is chapter nine. Stuff got split between nine and ten, so hopefully Ten will follow quickly. Probably after I update Everything For You.

/

_Kid's lying with his eyes closed on a beach. He can't remember how he got there, but he doesn't want to move. The only sound is the waves rushing in and out of the shore. Even though his eyes are closed Kid can feel the sun burn through his eyelids, but it doesn't bother him, actually it's just encouraging him to keep his eyes closed, and fall deeper and deeper into relaxation. The sand is warm under his body and Kid is dimly aware that grains are sticking to his bare skin. The water brushes against his toes but he can't be bother to move them out of the way. _

_A shadow passes over his face and Kid peels open one eyes to stare at whoever is interrupting him. The sun over head has blotted out their face as they look down, but Kid can sense they are smiling or at least happy. _

"_You're the second one to be here. I don't know how you keep getting to this place." _

_Kid shrugs, letting his eye close again. After a minute the shadow is gone and instead Kid feels someone lay down next to him in the sand. Soft hair tickled his shoulder and a cool hand wrapped around his own. The water is rising. There's a sigh in his ear._

_/_

There is a sleepy sigh from somewhere near Kid's ear. It's almost not worth the effort to open his eyes, but Kid does anyway. All he can see for a moment is a confusing plane of cool pale skin and pink hair. Sometime during the night Kid has buried his face in the crook of Crona's neck. This close and he can hear her black blood pulse through her veins. He can still smell the fresh ocean air from his dream and it's intoxicatingly mixed with Crona's own scent, warm and fresh from the sweat that's dried on her skin.

Kid has never shared a bed with someone before. He has never been inclined to try and find someone to share his Rut with. It seemed inappropriate to sleep with any of his classmates and he wasn't interested in actively seeking a partner.

The most surprising thing about it is how warm it is between them, even with Crona's lower body temperature. He feels feverish as he runs a finger down the thin skin over her ribs. They're so close together Kid can see the wave of goose bumps and feels the way Crona's breathing changes. Her soft breath makes his pulse thunder in his veins.

His internal clock says it's probably about 3 am, both too early and too late in the day for anything. Except this. Kid is waking up properly, feeling a new wave of heat coming over him as he moves to curl his body as close as possible to Crona. His knee brushes the inside of her leg and feels the warm wetness on her thigh, where it had dripped down during the night. Even in sleep she was in heat, and her body was so ready to respond to him. Kid kisses the top of her spine, and scrapes his teeth over her top vertebrae. Crona's moan breaks the silence and Kid presses his smile to her shoulder.

"Good morning." He's hardly aware he's spoken because his own voice sounds hoarse and ill used.

"I-is it?" Crona groans when Kid gently rolls her over so she's on her back, looking up at him. Her dark blue eyes are a darker than usual and there's a silvery blush around her cheeks and nose. It's adorable.

"It is." Kid leans down to kiss her, just barely brushing his lips over her's. Crona groans and arches up to try and capture his mouth properly. He moved back, smiling.

"D-don't tease me," She stutters out. Kid obliged and lays back down over her, kissing her gently. Crona eagerly opens her mouth when he runs his tongue between her lips. Her mouth is warm and she tastes of the morning. Crona clumsily copies his motions, trying stroke her tongue along his and getting them tangled. Kid broke the kiss for a moment to lean over her more comfortably, kneeling over her with his knees on either side of her hips. Crona leans back further in the nest of pillows. He makes a small noise of discontent when he notices that the way he had set them up had become crooked.

"What's wrong?"

Kid gestures to the pillows. "I had them placed so all sides of the bed were covered by four pillows and there were six in the middle. The organization has come completely undone." He hangs his head, feeling like a mess. "I'm sorry Crona, I know it's an important-" He stops when he feel the bed shift slightly. Kid looks up curiously, then gapes.

Crona has sat up and was carefully re-arranging the pillows, her nose scrunched in concentration.

"I-it was like this right?" She asks over her shoulder, stacking two pillows on top of each other. Kid's mind, for the second time since meeting Crona went blissfully blank. He could only stare at those dark blue eyes and then at the silk pillow in her hands.

"Kid a-are you okay?" Crona sounds very concerned and Kid is snapped out of the trance he was in to dive forward and kiss her. She drops the pillow in shock and lets herself be pushed back into the bed. Kid is going to kiss every inch of her heart shaped face, not leaving one inch uncovered by his lips and affection.

The only omega in 500 years and her soul is so kind and gentle Kid feels like an absolute ape in comparison. He strokes his fingers over her neck, and lets Crona shiver beneath him, her eyes already going hazy. He's gently nipping at the skin behind her ear when he finally has the sense to pull away. Crona whines, trying to pull him back.

"Crona I believe I have done you a grave injustice. One I fully intend to rectify," he pants. Crona simply looked up at him, a little lost.

"U-um alright, but what are you-" Crona's question was quickly silenced as Kid kissed her again.

"I want you to enjoy your heat with me. Just lay back and let me make you feel good," Kid whispers in her ear before tracing his tongue over the delicate shell of her ear. Then the other, just to make sure neither felt neglected. Crona's answering moan is more than enough for Kid. Crona keeps attempting to kiss him, delicately getting her lips all over his cheeks and chin the process. She moans when Kid pulls farther away, down her long, and if her squirming was anything to go by, sensitive neck. Even just brushing his lips along her aorta resulted in Crona arcing up. Kid smiled to her skin, just pressing his teeth to the junction of neck and shoulder. He bit it carefully, then soothed running his tongue over the small indentations of teeth. Too early, too early for bonding, to make Crona smell like him forever. To make sure everyone knew exactly who was protecting her. Kid also couldn't do it without consent. If they ever bonded, he wanted to hear her pant and whine for it, before he took his time making his mark. Then he wanted Crona to do the same to him. Father help him, but Kid is already hard, thinking about it.

Kid shivers and moves past the neck, with inches of smooth and unexplored skin. He pauses over the center of her chest and presses an ear to hear her rapidly beating heart. The din rushing of blood, the sounds of her breathing are all so clear, it's almost as if Kid can see it. He _can_ see her pale pink soul, drifting in the center, behind her heart. Her's and Ragnarok's are nearly intertwine, and they eclipsed the other. Kid can feel irrational jealousy clawing at his mind.

It doesn't matter because Crona is here with him, now. Kid's not going to let her think about anyone else. Not her partner, not Medusa, not Maka. He wants to hear his name spill from those lips in a never ending chant.

Her moan rings through the darkened room when Kid covers both of her small, soft breasts, her nipples starting to pebble under his palms. Her head is rolling back and forth on the pillows, hair wild and the pretty flush Kid keeps admiring is rising from her belly to chest, up her neck and bathing her entire face in silver. She looks so radiant that Kid almost wants to eat her, savor her like the finest delicacy money can buy. However, Crona is one of kind and right now, she's focused solely on him, on the way Kid is making her feel. He feels oddly proud of that. That Crona can only focus on how hot Kid's making her, how good she feels when his hands are on her skin. How can forget the dark shadows of her mind when Kid's lighting her up.

The thoughts strikes him like a lightning bolt from the blue: He has to taste her.

Kid smiles as he slowly lowers his face to her chest, kissing a path down her ribs.

"K-Kid? What are you-?" Crona's question is swallowed by her desperate moan when his mouth wraps around her nipple, gently pinching the nub between his teeth, and just barely flicking it with his tongue. Kid has never imagined himself doing this anyone, but he considers Crona to an exception to many of his outlooks on life.

She's sweet. Her sweat is flavored with the hormones from her heat and Kid is tracing his tongue around, trying to catch every precious drop, like a child in the rain. Her hands fist in the sheets when Kid detaches from one breast in favor of the other, leaving the nipple to harden in the chilly morning air. He wishes that he could have two mouths so he didn't have to leave one side of her bereft, but he'll make it up to her later.

Crona is hands are flailing above the sheets before clutching at Kid's shoulders. Her nails dig in as he sinks down her chest, running his hands over her ribs, clawing slightly. She giggled in surprise when Kid tickled slightly. He looked up from where he was, face close to the smooth plane of her stomach and grinned, eyes fever bright in the dim room. Tenderly, he ran featherlight touch over her ribs and chest, listening to her giggling become full blown laughter. It's beautiful to him, like the chiming of church bells. The hormones are making him sentimental, but in that moment, the only thing he wants is to make her feel every ounce of pleasure he give her.

Kid stopped trailing his finger over her torso, and let Crona catch her breath, listening to her sigh trail off as she stopped panting. Goosebumps raised over his skin, it was very close to what she sound like in her afterglow. He instead leaned back down to lay open mouth kisses over her thighs, and hip bones and let his hands brush the patch of hair over her pubic bone. His fingers dipped to in between her thighs and he felt every muscle in her legs tense as he brushed over her wetness. He gently rubbed a thumb into her clit. Crona jumped, squeaking. Her back relaxed into pillow laden bed when Kid blew softly over it.

Kid looked up at her, her mouth half-open in ecstasy and hands curled into the sheets. She looked down at him, blue eyes meeting his. He kept eye contact while he kissed his way to the junction of legs. They stared at each other for an impossibly long moment before Kid lowered his mouth to taste her.

Crona's scream splits the morning air as he drags his tongue from the bottom of her labia to the top. Every one of her ragged breaths makes his hair stand on end. He could feel every one of his nerves alive and signing at Crona's pleasure, her smell and taste surrounding him. Kid's careful to keep his tongue dancing around her clit. Her hips are jerking wildly under his ministrations and it's all he can to keep his mouth on her.

His cock feels like a bar of hot iron, pressed between his stomach and the cool sheets. Kad can hardly stop his hips from beginning to grind desperately into the bedding. He could probably knot in her with only one thrust but Kid's determined, he wants to feel her, make her climax over his tongue.

Crona's chanting has become feverish, and more or less babbling, from what he can hear above the roar of his pulse. "Ohplease,ohKidKidKid!" Her legs are trembling around his ears, and Kid can feel her hurtling past the point of no return. Under his tongue he can feel her twitching, and convulsing. Her moan vibrates all way down her torso and Kid can feel it as she shakes, thrashing helplessly on the bed. With broad strokes over her clit, Kid guides her through her climax, shuddering with her.

His mouth is wet when he crawls back up to her, still hot and dazed. Crona's eyes are clenched closed when he stokes a finger down the center of her chest. Kid finds his mouth isn't done and he's gently licking her neck and breathing her in.

"Kid." His name is so sweet on her lips, said through a haze of lust. He shivers, and presses his pelvis into the soft skin over her hip, desperate for friction or heat or anything at all. His groan is so deep in his chest that Kid thinks his bones shake with it.

Crona's eyes are barely open, and nearly black from from arousal, when she looks at him and draws him in for a kiss.

"You're still hard," She whispers brokenly, it's half a question and half a statement, and Kid whimpers when her hand cautiously approaches his waist.

He nearly bites through his lip when Crona's calloused hand meets his hard flesh. Her fingers are long and her palm is warm and slightly damp from her own perspiration. They both gasp when pre-cum, beading at the tip, slips down and gets all over her hand.

Kid can't help it when his body reacts, hips thrusting for more friction and the way his mouth opens in a desperate moan. He can only lie there as she slowly works over his cock, movements slow, thoughtful, gentle. When Crona rolls them both over, leaning over him, and peering down at him, Kid's panting hard, feeling every muscle in his hips and back wound tight, urging him to throw Crona back into the bed and thrust into her.

But scaring her, or hurting her is unthinkable. Kid can't. So he lies under her, hands on her hips and feeling her heat and wetness over the skin of his pelvis. Her eyes have an absent, dreamy look, the darker color nearly swallowing the blue.

When they connect, Kid feels the electricity that runs between them. It feels like resonance of the souls. It feels like Kid could understand any word Crona could say, agree with any of it, as long as her eyes stayed on his, focused. His throat is dry and his breath rasps in the air when Crona slowly lifts herself up and over his cock, before slowly, slowly lowering herself onto it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A/N: These chapters are getting shorter because A) I'm out of ways to describe them having sex. B) I want to update faster. C) Plot? Somewhere? Maybe?

Crona gasps as she slides down, eyes widening as the sensation of being filled. It's...intense and for a moment Crona thinks she might not be able to handle it, feeling every single twitch Kid's making inside her. Her own orgasm is still making the world spin and she's panting.

Kid looks like he won't be able to handle it either, pupils contracted down to pin pricks and hands gripping tightly to Crona's waist. This close, Crona can feel every time he contracts, lean muscles flexing.

Her eyes are drawn to the constant smooth plane of Kid's chest and arms, flawless and unblemished. He like an unbroken dune of sand in the sun, bright and shining. Her own torso is covered in micro-scaring, old needle marks and scratches that were ignored and never healed right. Her body looks funny in comparison to Kid's, with pointy bones and sharp angles where there's no fat to soften the effect.

Crona has never felt so self conscious, and she lowers her eyes and hastily crosses her arms over her chest.

Kid doesn't even hesitate, breath catching in his throat, grabbing her arms and lowering them.

"D-don't do that. I want to see." His voice sounds strange, broken and squeaky. Crona blushes anyway.

Kid's sweet. He's kind and he's been nice to Crona so far. She's so lost to her thoughts that it's only Kid's sudden, desperate wriggling that brings her back.

"Crona, p-please. I need you to move," he whines, arching slightly.

Crona blushes from the way he says it, but rocks up and back down. The sound Kid makes in somewhere between a growl and a sob. He grabs her hips with a force that would probably usually hurt but his hands are warm and large.

Her eyes close as they move together, their voices mingling in panting whines and moans. Crona's hands are on his chest and she can feel every time Kid slide out of her. It makes her shudder and gasp every time. For a moment there's a flash of anger in her mind as she thinks about the years she spent missing this.

Was this how she was suppose to feel this entire time? Medusa always made her think there was something wrong and disgusting about it, the warm, squirmy wet feeling in between her legs every six weeks.

Crona shakes off the cobwebs of her past, trying to focus on how good Kid's making her feel right now. Everytime she dips all the way down, Crona can feel him brush up against a part that makes her eyes roll back and her muscles clench. Kid's breathing is getting harder and harder with every pass and soon it sounds like he's gritting his teeth. Crona moves her hands up his chest and can feel how fast and hard his heart is beating. It's like her's after a long fight, powerful and a little scary.

"C-crona. I'm going to uh-" Kid's word die in a gasp as Crona sinks back down, his hands clamp down on her this time, keeping her still as Kid bucks further and further into her.

She gasps herself as his knot starts expanding inside of her, hot and hard and pressing firmly into her internal walls.

"Oh, Kid," her whimper makes him groan, eyes screwed shut as he comes. The warm moist heat inside her increases and Crona can feel her own legs shake as he throbs inside her. She's on the brink, still squirming and tense. She rocks even though she knows the knot is too big to slip out of her anymore, but the pressure is driving her wild, pressing intensely into her when she rocks forward.

Kid's moaning with every twist of her hips. He's still holding onto her like it's the only thing keeping him together.

Crona's so focused on the building ache between her thighs that she nearly misses what Kid groans.

"Ah, Crona, I w-want you to come."

Her legs are shaking but she stops in surprise, nails digging into the smooth skin of Kid's chest.

"P-please come around me Crona."

His eyes are mostly closed but she can see the half moon crescent of gold from under the lids, focused on her even as he bites his lips and every roll of his hips makes the heat in her increase.

Suddenly every grind, every rotation on him becomes hotter. Crona's breath stutters and catches in her chest, and she knows she probably completely grey from face to belly from how warm her skin is.

Kid's shaking hands are moving, towards the juncture of her thighs and Crona knows what's coming and barely braces herself before his nimble fingers are down there, trembling over whatever makes her toss her head back and scream.

It's just so intense, stars in her eyes and the waves crashing inside her, the entire thing bring the moon down on her helpless body. She's writhing, entire body clamping down on Kid inside her and he's screaming her name, bucking. The pressure and heat is going to make Crona go out of her mind but if this is madness then Crona's willing to let go of her reason.

For long moments, neither can come down, like a perpetual give and take. When Kid's hand finally falls away Crona gasps in air, feeling lightheaded. All of her air has been on chanting Kid's name and the word 'please'. For once Crona has no clear idea what she's even been begging for.

For it to go on forever? To stop? For Kid to hold onto her and never let go?

Regardless, her muscles, shocked by the strain, give out and she's bent over Kid, face in his chest. His whimpers and groans are starting to slow.

Every pulse inside of her makes Crona squirm from oversensitivity. Until finally Kid relaxes under her, abruptly gasping in her hair. Crona blushed, feeling his knot deflate and the sudden rush of moisture over their legs.

For a moment they both just laid in a tangled mess of sweat and skin. Kid groans as he pulls out of her.

"We're a m-mess," he giggles in her ear. Crona can only nod, exhausted.

The sun has risen but Crona just feels like going back to sleep, safe and warm in Kid's arms. Her eyes are half closed when Kid gently moves her onto the bed.

"I'll be right back." Crona watches as he stumbles into the bathroom, his body flushed and beautiful face sleepy and sated. Crona sighs.

Why is he spending this time with Crona?

Kid's amazing. He's a god, a beautiful dark god, and Crona is pale and shadowed in comparison. She frowned, looking down her body, covered in drying patches of white and grey blush fading. What's he thinking?

Kid returned, bearing a washcloth and one of the bottle of water. Climbing back into the bed, Kid casually kissed her forehead, before running the washcloth over her.

"Why?"

Kid looked up at her, head tilted.

"Excuse me?"

Crona stopped his hand. "W-why are you doing this? With me?"

Kid paled. "I-I don't know what you mean. Do you want to stop?"

"N-no! I just want to know why you're being so nice." Crona voice petered off.

Kid gave her a look that Crona had seen many people give her. Like they were very sorry about something.

"Because I like you, Crona," Kid said, gently. Stroking the cloth over her stomach again he continued, "You're kind to me. You're patience. You're, um, very pretty." Kid blushed.

Crona gaped at him. "N-no I'm not. You're much nicer, and you're so smart. You're beautiful."

They looked at each other, feeling more naked than they had the whole time during sex.

Then Kid started laughing. Full bodied laughing, where his shoulders shook and he closed his eyes and leaned his head on Crona's shoulder.

"We're a match alright. Both of us looking at the sky and thinking the other was looking at the ground."

Crona blushed but slowly started smiling, petting Kid's head. The emotions and hormones made her head swim. From the way Kid was giggling she had the feeling he was feeling it too.

"I-I didn't know Kid."

He looked up and kissed her.

"Then we're even, Crona."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kid tucks himself behind her, skin sticking slightly. He's tired now, body physically exhausted from exertion. His mind is fuzzy, and the only thing that's clear is Crona's smell. He keeps his nose buried in her the nape of her neck and hair. The rich, fertile smell of turned earth and roses.

At some point he wants to get up and take a bath, his skin is starting to saturate with the smell of cum and hormones. More importantly he wants to run his soap all over Crona's skin, so she smells even more like him. Make her soft and clean. He kisses her shoulder and strokes the skin of her neck.

Father help him, he wants to brush her hair.

Crona squirms, ticklish and giggling. She turns and nuzzles into his shoulder, one long leg going over his hip and bringing them closer together. Her breathing evens out, gradually getting deeper and softer and soon Crona's asleep, curled around him.

Kid sighs, wrapping his arms around her, and kisses her temple, eyes shutting.

He's been so afraid, but it's being washed away with her touch. Her gentle hands and callused fingertips are soothing to him, in a way no other soul has been to him. Liz and Patti have helped him feel balanced and his father is his mentor for the future Kid has to lead but no one has ever made him feel this happy. Kid's at peace, his mind is quiet.

He's falling asleep in Crona's, the most impossible person he's ever met, arms and Kid's happy.

Stein's walking to meet Lord Death, trying to decide how best to break it to the Grim Reaper. He fiddles with the cigarette in his pocket, thinking.

To be honest, it's been long enough that with no Omegas, that they simply don't have any of the old boosters around, and certainly no one remembers what they used to be made out of.

Sure, Stein could just douse Crona to the gills in Beta chemicals and hope for the best, but really the easiest solution would also be the most callous.

The simple fact is, the faster they find a mate Crona and have her smelling like an Alpha, the less likely it is to cause a problem for the school in the future.

Lord Death is staring out into his sea of crosses when Stein approaches.

"Hello Stein! What brings you all the way down here? Good news, I hope?"

There's no underlying threat to his words but Stein keeps his distance anyway.

"No bad news is all I can guarantee. I've been working on the boosters for Crona."

"Ahh. Any progress?" The god turns more fully towards Stein.

He shrugs. "Somewhat. All I've really discovered is a thousand ways not to make Omega suppressants, so far."

"Hm. Then why are you here, Stein? You wouldn't come up here just to tell me who've made no progress. That's not like you at all." Lord Death tilted his mask.

Stein sighed. "Sir, I'll be blunt. If we're really invested in the student's safety, then the best and easiest thing we could do is mate Crona to an Alpha as fast as we can. The faster we mask her scent the less chance there is of something bad happening to her."

Lord Death was silent.

"We don't work that way Stein, you know that."

He nods. "Yes sir, I do know that."

There was a moment of silence before Stein spoke again.

"But if there is no other way?"

Lord Death sighed, exaggerated shoulders bobbing.

"Then I'll consider it."

"What will you do if Kid has already marked Crona?"

Lord Death jerks slightly.

"What do you mean? He wouldn't. Kid knows our laws almost better than I do."

Stein shrugs. "He does. But you must admit we pretty much put the biggest brightest fruit in his reach then asked politely not to touch. Kid's good, but he's not invincible." Stein tilted his head. "Unless that was your intention, Lord."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Stein." Lord Death's voice was cold.

"Ah. My mistake then." Stein nodded his respect, before turning away to leave. "But sir what will you do, if your son has made his intentions clear on our little Omega?

Lord Death was silent as Stein walked all the way back up the row of guillotines to the door.

Kid wakes up to Crona's kisses. She's moving her mouth over his lips and cheeks, kissing him gently.

"Mmm. Good morning?" Kid mumbles, slowly opening his eyes. He looks over at the window and sees that it's either still morning or the evening is setting in again.

"I don't know. I can't tell," Crona whispers. Kid turns his head towards her and lets their lips meet properly. It's a firm kiss but he opens his mouth to her advances. Crona's tongue sweeps into his mouth and strokes the roof and around his teeth. His hands come up to her waist, thumbs under her navel. Crona's hands come to rest on either side of his head, mouth moving with his. It's so easy like this, kissing Crona.

Kid thinks that he was meant to do it.

He only comes back to earth when his stomach growls.

Crona draws back, startled. Kid laughs slightly, rubbing her back.

"We should eat something."

Crona nods, eyes half lidded.

Kid's not so brazen as to wander around La'Ment naked, neither is Crona. They both get partly dressed, and Kid gets his wish, trying Crona's hair back from her face with a loose ribbon he finds in a drawer. Downstairs the wide windows reveal the sun is indeed setting and Kid's half appalled that he slept through the entire day. However he looks at Crona and feels his stomach clench at the memory of what they did this morning, and thinks that it was worth it.

His hormones bubble at the back of his mind, making cooking a half focused affair, both of them finding excuses to touch each other and rub against clothing. The pasta boils and Kid turns and kisses Crona against the counter for the entire eight minutes, more than a little hard by the time it's done. As much as he wants a repeat performance of this morning, hunger wins over lust and his concern over how much bone is still visible through Crona's skin. Her thin nightgown does almost nothing to hide her frame. Kid's fingers tingle and itch to run over smooth, soft almost too-thin skin again.

The pasta that Kid found is linguine and he doesn't have the traditional alfredo to go with it so the canned marina with have to do. Crona doesn't seem to care, her eyes closed in bliss with every bite. Her blush stays and Kid keeps accidentally missing his mouth, distracted beyond belief. The sauce stains her mouth a little red and Kid can't take it anymore. He leans across the table to kiss it off, tongue flickering over her bottom lip, and just barely scraping his teeth over it. Crona's eyes flutter closed as she leans in, breath stuttering. Kid can feel his heart race increase and a new, stronger wave of heat crashes over him. She drops her fork and Kid grabs her hand and pulls her away from the table. Otherwise they're going to end up having sex on the floor or on the table.

They almost don't make it to the bedroom, regardless. Kid's half mad with desire and pushes Crona into the wall outside of the door, clenching the scratchy lace of the nightgown and attacking her neck with kisses and licks and nips. He wants to bite that fragile junction, wants to claim her so badly that he mindlessly grinds against Crona's thigh in anticipation. Crona's fingers find their way into his hair, weaving between the dark locks and for once Kid couldn't care less about his stupid stripes or messy hair. He just wants Crona. Now.

They stumble into the room, legs tangled and feet nearly missing stepping on each other. Crona breathy whines and moans ring in Kid's ears, making the whole room spin. He's dizzy and attracted and desperate. His shaking hands find the way to her hem and drag it up over her waist. Crona's legs automatically spread for Kid, cradling him between them. His breath catches at such a willing show of trust. She doesn't have any real reason to. Crona doesn't have any reason to trust anyone, not after what the world has done to her, but here she is, opening herself to Kid.

It makes him desire her all the more.

He kicks off the pajama bottoms and leans forward to kiss her. Crona leaning against the nest of pillows, hair spread out like the color of the sky before the sunrises and dark blue eyes half lidded. Her hands are clenched in the sheets, anticipating Kid's next move. He bumps her nose with his and kisses her again.

"Ready?" He pants out.

Crona nods, stretching her legs out even more and gasping when Kid's cock starts nudging gently at her folds. She more than wet, practically dripping onto the rumpled sheets, so sliding in is nearly effortless as it can be with their combined limited experience.

Kid has to stop when he's all the way buried, gasping unsteadily. It's all nearly too much. Warm and wet and he whimpers when Crona tightens around him, her own ragged breaths telling him she's trying to adjust. He anchors himself be staring at her face, concentrating on when she's ready for him to move, not how much he wants to thrust and never stop.

Crona's eyes open a sliver when he doesn't move, and she gives a tiny nod again and Kid nearly dies from how she feels, tight, soft wall clinging to him as he rocks in and out of her, finding his stuttering pace. Her hands come up to grip his back. He holds her gaze as long as he can before his head droops and he has to focus on simply moving.

Her long lean legs wind around his waist and Kid gasps as the angle changes drastically. He didn't think it was possible to be any deeper than he already was but he's been wrong before.

The new angle does something for Crona too, because her hips start moving faster, and her panting takes on a more ragged edge. Kid feels her nails dig into his shoulders a little more and growls, thrusting harder. They both gasp when the bed actually shakes a little bit, thumping against the wall. Crona's eyes open and she lunges to kiss him, mouth hot and swollen on his own.

Kid can feel his own edge approaching, and almost wants to slow down, to keep feeling like this forever, but his instincts keep his hips pumping, faster and faster. He's close and he knows it, can't stop it, or help it when he groans, falling forward as he pushes in as deeply as he can.

Kid loses all sense of what happens as lights explode in his vision and the blood pounds in his ears so loudly he can barely make out Crona saying his name. His muscles spasm in time to the jerks his cock makes inside of her. He'll continue pumping into her until his knot deflates, and Kid's mind goes hazy and slips away. He's aware but only just. He's warm and something smells delicious and whatever he's laying on is very very soft.

Coming down from his orgasm feels like stepping out of a deep dark pool. Deep breathes and exhaustion. Crona's hand runs over his back and Kid realizes he's leaning on her shoulder, and has drooled all over her during his pleasant oblivion. Crona doesn't seem to notice or care. Their smells are mixed together making the air heavily perfumed and heady. The sheets beneath them are soaked again, and Kid doesn't think their combined scent is ever going to come out.

He doesn't mind the idea as much as he thinks he should. Something appeals to him about it, something of his and Crona's intertwined forever, and no one would ever be able to remove it.

Kid manages to roll off her, and Crona's dreamy looks sends hot waves of goosebumps down his body. Her hair's a mess, the ribbon barely hanging on, and her lips are darkened from arousal and kissing too hard. She curls up in his arms, body cooling. Kid shivers and smiles, still halfway between here and oblivion land.

It hits him like the sky crashing down on his head.

Kid likes that idea, of himself and Crona and forever.

He tightens his hold slightly, eyes widening.

Kid might have a problem.


End file.
